Something more than Betrayals of the heart
by iScreamNiki
Summary: Two newcomers have joined the Cullens but at the same time taken away Alice and Edward. Now Jasper and Bella are forced to share each others pain but is it more than brotherly and sisterly love? JasperxBella EdxOc AlxOcJust a project unless said otherwise
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've always wanted to try this out…..Please review or something if you wish me to go on.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wonderful characters from the twilight series. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Prologue**_

"I can't believe Edward would do that to her. He just walked into the house holding this woman's hand and looking at her as if she were Bella with love in his eyes. I could feel the lust and anger and pain in the room. The pain of which was rolling off of Bella." My thinking was cut short when Alice entered the room with the woman's brother holding his hand. My world crashed down on me at that moment. I had to sit down. I made my way over to Bella in a daze and took my seat next to her. I tried to sound sincere. "Are you ok?" I murmured. "You tell me Jasper." She breathed. I could feel her pain and it joining mine was not going to help things. She stood up.

"I can't be here." She whispered as she made her way out of the house. "Hold on, I'll come with you. I know a place we can go." I followed behind. I guess Emmett and Rosalie were smart for leaving when the new ones came. Rosalie must've sensed it but Alice and Edward should have known what they were doing before hand. Edward could've read the woman's mind or Alice; my beautiful Alice. She could've, should've seen it coming. "Jasper." I heard a pained whisper. It was Bella. She was looking up at the house and tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was Alice in our old room with her back against the window, her lips secured onto the newcomers. I looked away but caught sight of Edward in his room. Now I was angry. "Get in the car." I growled. Bella did as she was told and I climbed into the drivers. This was going to be a interesting drive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Edward's Pov**

I was watching Bella sleep. She had started mumbling earlier and I couldn't help but smile when she said my name. I studied the things that would be different in her once she was changed. Her mumbling when she was sleeping. How I would miss being able to get into her head. It was my only chance to see the wonderful book opened up for me to see. I would miss her steady heartbeat that I've grown to know and love. Just hearing it was reassurance that my love was alive. "No Edward, don't leave." She mumbled. I winced. I had caused her so much pain by leaving those months ago. I whispered into her ear. "Bella. Love? I'm right here. I won't leave you again." I could see the slight blush on her cheeks. Yes, another thing I would miss; the blush that crept up her face when we kissed. I kissed her forehead tenderly but she began to twist and turn.

"Edward?" She mumbled into the dark. "What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. "It's three in the morning love. You should go back to sleep." I smiled as she pouted. "I'm not tired anymore." As soon as she finished her sentence, Alice burst into the door. "Edward, Bella! There are new vampires coming! They want to join our family…Let's make them jealous of Bella!!!! MAKEOVER!" She screamed and bounced.

Bella groaned and looked up at me pleadingly. "This is out of my hands." I smiled at her. She looked dazed for a moment but shook it off. She tossed the blanket off of her and unwillingly climbed out of bed. "Alice," She moaned. "Do we have to?" She asked. "You'll thank me later Bella. Ok Edward out!" She shouted at me. "Aw Alice, do I have to?" I mimicked Bella. "Yes now out!" I chuckled and walked out of the door and into a wrestling match. Jasper and Emmett pounced on me. "Alice!" I shouted. I could hear her maniacal laughing from inside.

**Bella's Pov**

"So what if there's newcomers Alice?!" I asked as she shoved me into Edward's shower. "Don't worry Bella! Just get in, put these on and you'll see why once they come kapeesh?"

"Ugh! Alice, sometimes you are so odd." I took a quick peek at the clothing she left on the counter that most likely was sure to reveal too much. I took a quick shower and put on the lacy blue bra and underwear set that Alice left inside. I gawked at the top. "Alice! What are you thinking?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It was a black and blue lacy bustier top that showed a little too much of cleavage that I never knew I had. "Quit whining Bella and put it on!" Rosalie's voice rang from outside the door. I sighed and put it on. I was right; it showed ample amounts of cleavage. The pants were just as ridiculous. They were tight black pants that had a chain dangling from the belt loops. I slipped on the boots that had a two-inch death trap heel.

I opened the door and found Alice and Rosalie sitting on the bed wearing similar outfits as mine. Rosalie equipped in a deep red bustier and Alice in purple. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine and Alice was practically bouncing up and down at the sight of me. "It's time for hair and make-up!" Alice squealed once I opened the bathroom door. "Bella you look great!" Rosalie commented when she saw a glimpse of me. "Don't we need a chair for me to sit on in the bathroom?" I murmured as I stared at my shoes. I heard a shuffling and looked up. Rosalie was at the door with it slightly cracked open. "Jasper?! Could you bring us a chair from the dining room? Oh! And Alice says get ready because the newcomers are going to be here soon!" She shut the door softly behind her and went back to her magazine.

Moments later there was a soft rap on the door. "I'll get it." I nearly whispered as I made my way over to the door. I found myself staring at dashing Jasper when I opened the door. I bet I looked ridiculous, or just as ridiculous as Jasper had looked. He had the chair still suspended in the air, mouth gaping, and eyes practically falling out of his skull. "Jasper, the chair?"

"You look beautiful." I felt heat rush up to my cheeks as his icy breath hit my face. It was extremely tantalizing. "Thanks." I grabbed the chair and brought it inside as I shut the door behind me. Rosalie and Alice were wearing looks of pure shock when I turned around; I nearly dropped the chair but they soon burst into laughter. "You look like one of us already!" Alice shrieked. "Ok! Ok! Let's get to work. By the way, could you stop the shrieking? I'd like to keep my hearing please." She laughed and they soon got to the torture part.

**Jasper's Pov**

_Did Bella just dazzle me? _I wondered in my head. I was probably mumbling incoherent sentences as I walked down the stairs. Edward and Emmett were staring intently at the screen but I knew they weren't paying attention. I shook my head to get the picture of Bella out of my head and sat on the other sofa and mimicked my brothers.

Soon after, the door-bell rang and Esme was there in a flash holding the door open for the two new vampires. "Hello." Both Carlisle and Esme welcomed. The first to walk into the door looked a lot like Bella, but maybe a vampire version. Her hair was a long mahogany and fell down the middle of her back. Her eyes were a golden color like ours and hers lips were a beautiful red. She was slightly taller than Bella. I heard her speak first. "'Ello mate!" She added happily as she made her way toward the couches.

Next was a blond male. He was tall and not really different than any of us. He was probably the girl's brother. "'Ello." He murmured and sat next to… the woman. "I'm Jonathan but my sister here calls me Johnny." He said in a thick Aussie accent.

"And I'm Juliana but you can call me Julie." She added. "I'm sorry but when we were in Denali we were told your coven was larger than this." She commented. "No, no." her brother murmured. "There are females."

"Yes, there are." Carlisle replied. "Girls, can you come down here?!" I bet every male's jaw dropped at that moment. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie each wore matching bustiers, each a different color. All of them looked ravishing. I could feel lust rolling off "Johnny." "Hello." They each murmured as they took a seat on their mate's laps. I felt like the happiest man alive with Alice in my arms.

"We came here to ask you if we could join your coven." Julie told Carlisle and Esme. Johnny was still eyeing the girls. "Of course you may." Esme smiled. "Thank you. If you don't mind my brother and I must go hunting. There is a scent of a human here and I don't think I can handle it." All of us broke into laughter. I guess they mixed up Bella with a vampire. "I can go with you." Alice and Edward both offered when they were done laughing. That's odd of Edward. He usually stays with Bella.

We all told them our bye's and let them leave to hunting. Bella trudged up to Edward's room and I to Alice and my room. I didn't see Alice again that night. They didn't come back until the next morning.

**Bella's Pov**

I awoke without Edward's cool arms around me. I unwillingly made my way out of bed to look for him when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was still wearing the outfit from yesterday night. I fixed my hair and ventured downstairs. Alice, Edward, Johnny, and Julie were no where to be seen. Jasper was sitting on the couch looking rather uncomfortable for his taste. "Jasper, have Edward and Alice come home?" I asked a hint of worry leaking into my voice.

"No I haven't seen them sin-" He didn't finish his sentence. Alice and Edward came walking into the door. Johnny had his arm around Alice and Edward was in the same position was Johnny but his arm was around Julie. "What's going on?" I shrieked almost bursting into tears but Edward didn't even look my way and Alice and Johnny were already in her room. They just walked past us as if we weren't there. I can't believe it. I watched them as they walked up stairs and recognized the deep pain in my chest.

I began to sway and then the floor seemed to be getting closer to my face. I was caught by two cold arms and looked up hoping it was Edward. "Jasper." I whispered. Then all my tears were let out. I clung onto Jasper and sobbed into his chest. He didn't move for a couple of moments then I felt his wrap his arms around me. I know what I wanted to do, and it sure didn't include me staying here. "I don't want to be here." I mumbled into his chest. He was a little more muscular than I was used to. "Me either. Rosalie and Emmett left to Denali or something. I think Rosalie knew something was up."

"Let's go to Denali then. I want to disappear. I can't take the pain anymore. Please?" I pleaded.

"Us? Together in a car? For four hours at the least?" I nodded. I braced myself for the pain that was sure to come when he said no but surprised me when he said, "Ok, let's go. We won't bring anything. I have money and a bank account."

Soon we were outside. That's when I saw it. Edward was in his room with his lips secured to Julie's. She was looking at me with Edward's back facing the window. I could tell she was smiling. This just brought on more sobs. "Bella?" Jasper called. "Look." I mumbled signaling with my head toward the windows. He looked toward Alice's room. I don't think I wanted to know what she was doing. He turned to face me. "Get in the car." He growled. I obeyed and sat patiently in the passenger seat.

**Jasper's Pov**

I caught a glimpse of Edward's room and I suddenly felt a burst of anger. I can't believe it. He's making a big mistake! He already proposed to her for goodness sakes! He told her he would change- what if I fulfilled that promise? Wait, wait. Bad idea. I could and would most definitely lose control. What is one of the Denali members did it? I wanted to do something for her… odd feeling, I know. I guess it's the least I could do.

"Bella?" I murmured on the way to Denali. "What would you say if I told you I knew a way you could get changed into a vampire?" I felt excitement roll from the passenger side. "I'd thank you forever and be your slave for life!" She screamed. "I broke into a smile. "Okay, I'll figure out a way I promise." I said sincerely. "Well what can I do in return?" She asked. Great, now she was worried. "I'll think about it." I grinned even bigger.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Ok I tried to make this uber long for you guys and I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. Now, for those of you who are reading my other story "This Can't Be Happening" Sorry but I have a writers block with that one and I can't seem to get the chapter right so hold on. Now Sorry for any grammar, OOC, Spelling, or any other problems in this chapter but I'm working on getting a Beta Reader/Writer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing from the Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse series. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edward's Pov**

One minute my Fiancée Bella was in my arms in nearly the most irresistible outfit made by man and the next, I was walking into my house the next morning behind Alice and Johnny with Julie hooked onto my arm like an ornament. It was excruciating not knowing _why._

It's an odd feeling-walking without consciously telling your limbs to do so. I saw Bella on the couch, in the same outfit, her hair in the familiar yet lovely disarray I have grown to love, in pain. I urged my body to go to her but it kept on hurting her even more. I was walking upstairs to my room with Julie. Julie was blocking my thoughts, not in the repetitive manner but in mere silence.

I could hear Alice's thoughts mirroring mine in the same confused murmur as mine was currently in. Jasper was as confused and pained as Bella was but he was voicing it in his head. "How can you be such an idiot?!" He aimed at me. "Why?! What have you done?! Alice!" What he was seeing finally sunk in but soon his thoughts faded away and I was in my room; kissing someone other than Bella, Julie.

It was as if I was watching myself make the biggest mistake of my long life. My arms seemed to wind themselves around Julie's waist and our lips moved in synch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a painful sight and heard Jasper's conversation with Bella. At first, her eyes were transfixed on me and the next was her pained voice, "I don't want to be here." They were outside by Jasper's new car- a black eclipse. I would've kept listening but I needed to be unlocked from the kiss. I concentrated on pulling away, nothing.

I watched Bella wipe tears away from her beautiful face as she slipped into his car. Jasper glared at me for a moment and climbed into the driver side. "He's just taking her home. He's just taking her home." I chanted the lie in my head.

The day passed slowly and neither Bella nor Jasper came back to the house. Alice felt the same way I did. We both felt an odd enjoyment with our opposite company. I began to like Julie's company but I still couldn't get my mind off of Bella. That was, until the package came.

**Alice's Pov**

Something was wrong with my powers. I couldn't quite see that far ahead into the future anymore and it just made me even more agitated as the day dragged on. I couldn't see Jasper coming back, I couldn't see Bella coming back, or Bella _at all_. I didn't let Edward know of course but I was worried. When would I be able to see Jasper again or go shopping with my best friend, Bella?

I sighed and Johnny came into the room with a grin. It was contagious and I couldn't help but smile. "What do you want to do today?" He asked softly. He reminded me so much of Jasper. Maybe I wouldn't miss- no! Never ever think that again! He will come back! That's what I thought until the package came.

**Jasper's Pov**

Sitting in the car with Bella sent an odd feeling up my spine. I felt like I needed to protect her. I wanted to, I just didn't know how and at the moment, I was her only danger. She began to mumble my brother's name "Edward" She nearly screamed as tears rolled down her now red face. I reached across the car and laid my hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Bella wake up." She stretched her arms above her head. "I talked in my sleep didn't I?" She asked and embarrassment flowed my way. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. I wanted to make her happy…

She put her cheek up against the now frozen window and sighed. I couldn't quite comprehend what she was feeling. Bliss, sorrow, pain; I don't know. We had passed the border for Alaska sometime ago so we were pulling up to Tanya's house at the moment. Carmen and Eleazar were outside first. Tanya was not far behind them. I pulled up and Bella stepped out of the car first before I even had a chance to open her door. "Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar; where are Kate and Irina?" I asked. Bella stayed hidden behind me. "They are inside with our newest member, Brock." Tanya said from behind the others. Soon Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Who is your friend Jasper?" She said leaning to the side trying to see behind me.

"This is Bella Swan." I grabbed her warm hand from behind me softly and urged her next to me. "It's ok. They won't do anything to you. I won't let them." I murmured into her ear. She nodded.

"H-hello." Her voice shook with fear. They all smiled at her and led us into the house. The rest of the family was sitting on the couch. "I'm Katrina but you can call me Kate." Katrina said from the far side of the room.

"I'm Tanya."

"Carmen."

"Eleazar, Carmen's mate."

"Irina." Someone growled, I assume to be Irina.

"And I'm Brock." A boy closest to us smiled up at Bella. I could feel her nervousness. She was blushing scarlet already.

"Tanya, do you mind if we stay with you and please keep our presence here a secret from our family. We do not want them to know we are here."

Tanya smiled. "Jasper you know you needn't ask. You are family to us! Your rooms are upstairs. Brock, could you be a dear and lead them to their rooms?" Brock grinned at Bella and began to climb the stairs. We followed. Bella's room was across from mine and next to Brock's. How convenient. I helped Bella get settled into her room and I stayed in mine just listening to classical music when I felt a wave of excitement. I opened my door and saw Bella's door close at that exact moment. I listened.

"Hey Bella. I noticed how you didn't have any bags or anything and I wondered if you wanted to go shopping. Kate can go with us and I'll carry your bags." I found myself growling. He was **not** going to leave with Bella. "N-No thanks." There was the wave of anxiety that I was waiting for. Soon her door opened and it showed a very depressed Brock stepping out. I caught his eye and he growled and I chuckled. Bella soon filed out after him and my chuckling stopped. Who knew she was so breathtakingly-no stop thinking that.

"Jasper, can I talk to you?" She mumbled. "Sure." I moved out of the way at let her inside my room. I held my breath but I guess I was strong enough to not have the urge. "Brock was right, I need to get clothes, but can you go with me?" I smiled at her and she seemed a bit dazed. "I'd love to. Go get ready. I have to talk to Tanya about changing you though ok?" She was excited and I couldn't help but feel jumpy. She left my room and went to hers while I looked for Tanya.

"Tanya?" I murmured when I got to the living room. "Over here." I heard her yell. I followed her scent and found her in the far corner staring blankly outside the window. "Tanya, I wanted to talk to you to see if you could do me a favor." I mumbled knowing full well that she heard me. "Well what would that favor be?" She asked cheerfully. "I wanted to know if you could-" I was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. "We're back!!!!!" Emmett's booming voice rang out through the corridor. Soon I was tackled by Emmett and knocked onto the ground. I could hear Rosalie chortling at the doorway.

"Bella's here." I murmured knowing that it would shut her up. It did to my pleasure. "What?!" She screamed.

"She's here?! My funny human is here? Oh Bella!! Where are you?" Emmett attempted to make his voice high pitch when Bella came into the room. "Emmett!" I felt happiness then pain roll off her. "Can't breath!" Rosalie was quiet throughout the whole thing, glaring at Bella. Tanya was laughing but then she brought up our conversation. "If I could what Jasper?" She asked then the room went silent. I sighed and murmured too low for Bella to hear. "Change Bella."

Emmett broke the silence. "I might be able to do it."

"Do what?" Bella murmured, tugging on my sleeve. It was quite cute…No! You don't like her that way!

"Change you." Rosalie growled then stomped out of the room. Bella's face reddened and I pulled away trying to keep my urges in check.

"Emmett." I growled. He quickly pulled her out of the room. The look in her eye was understanding. Figures, she accepted Edward, why wouldn't she accept me right? Right? Wait, why am I freaking out about this? I don't have feelings for her that way. I chanted that though as I walked to the next room where Bella was.

"Bella, we should head to the college now. We need to get our schedules and such." Bella looked worried but nodded. "Plus, Emmett, Eleazar and I have a surprise for you girls tomorrow." I said with a grin. Emmett and Eleazar already new and Emmett had a mischievous grin plastered onto his face. "We should go now…." I trailed off as I stared at Bella.

Carmen, Bella and Rosalie headed out the door with us guys behind them. We needed to pick up our new vehicles tonight when Bella was asleep so we had to make sure we did a lot of running around today. First we went to the college. It was quite large for a school. We headed into the slightly packed office and received a few glares and lust filled eyeing.

Eleazar already told Carmen what our surprise was so she decided to take Bella and Rosalie shopping while we went to pick up the vehicles. I can't wait to see Bella's face when she sees me. It'll be great…She'll have her arms wrapped around my waist tightly and we'd be so close and…What is wrong with me?!

"Dude, you ok? You zoned out for a second!" Emmett was yelling at me and I didn't notice it. "Hurry up and sign it!"

"Sign here and here sir and you can be on your way." The tattooed salesman murmured in a bored tone. I signed and we rode home with one vehicle in Emmett's trunk and Eleazar and I riding the other two. We parked them in the garage and went inside to wait for the girls. I can't wait until tomorrow.

When Bella and the girls got home, Bella went straight to her room and went to sleep. "What did you guys buy?" I heard Emmett ask Rosalie as they hugged.

"Just a few leather jackets, black pants and such. I think Carmen is dressing Bella tomorrow." She laughed. I guess they get along now. We all hung out the rest of the night while Bella slept. Soon it was morning and we all headed to the college. Emmett took all of us in his truck but once the girls were fully into the school we rode back to the house to pick up the vehicles. We parked them at the front of the school and we texted the girls.

"bella, meet me out back aftr skool at 2. I hav the surpris so dont b L8." Now to set the plan in motion.

**oxO-Oxo**

**A/N: What do you think the Vehicle's are? I think it's pretty obvious.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friend Cassie Bella! She dedicated a chapter to me and it gave me a good happiness boost and got me off my butt to write this chapter! So YAY to Cassie Bella! On with the story! –Heroic pose- **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight Series. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Bella's Point of View**

I had to admit; I was scared. This reminded me of my freshman year at high school except ten times bigger and ten times worse. I felt nauseated. The large campus was swarming with students, all ages and races chatting, hanging out and just doing their own thing. Some reason though, I couldn't help the fact that I was comforted knowing Jasper was here. **(A/N: College)**

These past few days he's induced feelings and reactions I've only associated with Edward. I guess I was just glad to have someone there and not be alone. Just thinking about it eased the pain that threatened to eat me whole. My thinking was soon cut off in the most predictable way while I headed to my first class that I obviously wasn't ready for; I ran into someone.

I realized what had happened _after_ I was on the concrete. I looked up and found my self staring into a pair of shocking blue eyes. I felt like I was staring into the ocean almost. His voice broke me out of my reverie.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was goi- Wow." He breathed. His breath smelled like mint with a mix of something else, I couldn't put my finger on it. It was sweet smelling; I had to refrain myself from leaning in. I diverted my eyes somewhere else and studied him. He had pitch black hair which had in a spiked fashion with a loose strand hanging over his forehead like those 80's hairstyles. It didn't look like it was put there intentionally because he kept trying to blow it out of his face.

I raked my eyes over the rest of him. He was wearing a black wife-beater that accented his perfectly toned muscles well. Over it, he wore a plain black tracksuit sweater. He looked pretty good. His jeans fit him pretty tightly as well; I couldn't help but want him to stand up.

I went to his face last. His lips were full and pink; his nose was straight and perfect. His jaw had a prominent and defined curve to it. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was a vampire.

I looked at his eyes and noticed the blush grazing his cheeks. He caught my gaze and we both gasped holding our gazes there for a moment. Our hands were frozen on the various books that we were picking up from the fall. Huh; I don't ever remember picking up the books.

I finally go the guts to speak. "No. No. It was my fault. I was paying attention to my," What was I doing before this? **(A/N: OMG! Don't forget about Jasper!) **"schedule." I blurted the first thing I saw in front of me. He picked it up before I could and began studying it, a slow grin appearing on his gorgeous face.

"I have five classes with you," he paused and his grin grew. "Isabella."

"How did you-" He just chuckled.

"It's on your schedule." The grin suddenly turned into a hard line. "Where are my manners? I'm Allen Scott; Normal guy going to college." He held out his free hand as we stood up, our books finally in order. I laughed at his gesture and took his hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. Everyone else does." She laughed as they shook hands. When we let go a few moments later, he took a glimpse at his watch.

"Oh! We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry now." I let my eyes sweep the campus ground and noticed it was almost empty. He grabbed my hand in his and half dragged me toward our class. I caught a glimpse of furious looking Jasper in the hall before we stepped in. I hope he wasn't looking for me.

Luckily, when we got in, the professor just ignored us and enforced no embarrassing introductions that were sure to be including me falling on my face and making a fool out of myself. I was able to sit next to Allen as well but I was vaguely aware of the glares that were coming full force from more than half the female population of the large lecture room.

As I was trying my hardest not to fall asleep when a note landed on my desk.

"Bella, its Allen, Meet me after school. 2 p.m at the back of the school. Can I give you a ride home?" was written on the inside of the folded paper. I sighed and scribbled on the bottom.

"Sorry I can't. My… family goes to school here and I think the guys have a surprise for us. I can meet you at the back to say bye though if that's ok? Some other time maybe if that would be alright." I sighed and slid it back.

I watched him read it from the corner of my eye; he seemed disappointed but soon, by the next class, we were laughing. All my morning classes went by like this. None of the Cullens or Haynes **(A/N: Denali Clan) **were in my morning classes; they all had applied and joined as seniors, and juniors, not a freshman like me.

At lunch, Allen asked me to sit with him and his friends but I declined. His friends were a little intimidating. They were all the size of Emmett and this was coming from the girl who lives in a house full of vampires.

After I had turned him down I made my way outside to the campus courtyard where the Cullen's, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Brock, And Eleazar were sitting/ I thought I caught a glimpse of black hair and blue eyes behind me when I walked up to my new family. They were all sitting under large tree that was leaning somewhat to the left giving them the perfect amount of shade, even though there wasn't much sun in Alaska. I pulled up the collars of my jacket and sat between Rosalie and Jasper.

Lately Rosalie and I have been on better terms with each other, and I was glad for that. I remember what she had told me when were at the mall; shortly after she had forced me into an outfit similar to hers: a leather jacket over a red bustier type vest and black pants that had various chains hanging from it, all too tight for liking but still accenting the curves I didn't know I had. This was the same outfit I was wearing today.

_"Bella… I'm sorry." _She had started. _"I know that I've been rude since we've met and I told you that night that I didn't hate you but I want to try and be friends now. I know this is new but you didn't deserve what Edward did and neither did Jasper deserve what Alice did to him." _

That whole day we talked for hours and after that day she turned into my best friend. I gave her a quick hug when I sat down then she turned back to her conversation with the others. Everyone was talking animatedly, even Irina, but there was a voice missing; Jasper. I turned to look at him to see why but he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him dazed from staring into his eyes. I settled next to him cross-legged next to his laying form.

As I got situated next to him, he sat up and put his arm around me and all other conversations stopped. "Nothing." He replied to my previous question in a seductive voice. He looked completely at ease as if there was nothing odd about his sudden impulse to put an arm around me.

I probably looked that way too, perfectly at ease because that's exactly how I felt. I didn't inch away; I didn't move his arm, I just cuddled up closer to his strong embrace. I did a check on his eyes before I made any other sudden movements. His eyes were just as I expected; warm butterscotch.

Everyone was silent, staring at us. All of the girls had small smiles on the faces except for Irina. Emmett and Eleazar were fighting to conceal their laughter. Emmett opened his mouth to say something, probably to mock Jasper or Brock but Rosalie just smacked him on the back of the head which caused all of us except Irina and Brock to burst into laughter. Brock looked angry and Jasper and I just sat there laughing at our family.

The bell rang a couple of minutes later signaling that lunch period was over. Jasper walked me to my class while everyone else stalked over to their higher classes and we both agreed to meet in the library during our free periods. I sat down next to Allen when I got in and we talked and joked like all the previous classes. This class really was like the others. The teacher gave the same lecture about rules and what they won't tolerate. They were so alike; I don't think I could tell the classes apart anymore.

When the dismissal bell rang, Allen seemed unhappy to leave me. I assured him that I would meet him at the back and had him point me toward the correct way to the library. He mumbled something about bye behind me and said something else like, "See you after practice." For what?

I met Jasper at the library entrance where he so thoroughly pulled me into a hug. We walked into the library lobby hand-in-hand. I don't know why but I had a feeling that this wasn't real and he was running from someone. Maybe some girl from this school was terrorizing him to be her boyfriend and didn't understand the meaning of the word 'no.' He probably just needed me to pretend so she would leave him alone. There was one problem though. I couldn't ignore the fact that a part of me wanted it to be real, to be loved again, to not be alone. Oddly, it was painful and euphoric at the same time.

We sat down at the tables and each pulled out a book. We didn't talk as we sat there; no notes, either. We just sat there reading… or at least, he was. I found myself staring at him out of the corner of my eye. I noticed that his outfit had the same biker feel as the rest of ours did. He had a black leather jacket that wasn't zipped up, showing a very nice fitting cotton black t-shirt. He had the black pants too.

What was the tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach? I don't like him like that, right? I'm embarrassed just thinking about it. All of a sudden, I saw the side of his face pull up into a smile. He probably felt all of my emotions go haywire. Great job, Bella.

Soon the bell rang and we both made our way out and he kissed me on the cheek. "Go back there," He pointed. "and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I nodded, still recovering from the shock of the kiss. He just chuckled and left me there feeling dazed.

I shook my head to clear it and walked to the back of the school. As I was waiting, a girl came up to me. She looked like the cheerleader type; her clothes were about two sizes too small. Her nails were perfectly manicured; hair was perfect and smelled like tons of hairspray, even from this distance. You could see the pounds of make-up on her face. She even had a posse behind her for Christ sake! I thought this was college, not high school!

She looked angry. "What makes _you _think that you could put the moves on my boyfriend, the star quarterback?!" **(A/N: Allen) **Each word she yelled I backed up a step and each time I moved her posse and her got closer. I heard a rev of a motorcycle engine from my left, but I didn't bother to look, afraid that if I moved that I'd be seriously injured.

"Janine!" The girl closest to the yeller spoke as she poked this 'Janine' on the shoulder.

"If you ever…" I assumed her name was Janine, continued to yell.

"Janine!" The girl yelled again this time elbowing Janine. She inclined her head over to the left, where the revving was coming from. Janine and I both looked and I saw three motorcycles. Two of them were on; each had two riders that looked to be a male and a female on each. I recognized their outfits. On the red one was Carmen and Eleazar and on the silver were Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett's large form was kind of hard to miss but under this circumstance, maybe.

Jasper was walking away from the third one. It was a midnight black that matched his jacket that was now hanging over his shoulder. His shirt was the only thing that was concealing the tight muscles that it was showcasing under the cotton. He was walking this way toward Janine and I with his jacket slung over his shoulder and a helmet in his hand, similar to the one sitting on the bike.

Janine clearly liked what she was seeing because in mere seconds she had made her way over to Jasper, forcing him to stop and fake to pay attention to her at the same time watching me. I was watching him too but two warm hands covered my eyes from behind. Who would be- Allen? "Allen." I growled. His musical, vampire like, laughter erupted behind me as he removed his hands from my face revealing a shocked and angry Jasper heading our way. Janine was trailing right behind him shooting death glares my way. When Jasper was near us he pulled me into his arms, winding his arms around my waist. Why was he pretending? He looked at me and raised an eyebrow but I just whispered back, "I'll ask you later."

When Jasper let go I turned and faced Allen. He looked pained and angry. I pulled out a pen from my bag and took his hand. I wrote down our address on his arm before I gave him a quick hug.

"Some other time ok?" I murmured after I had let go of him. We had only met him this morning but I knew we would be close in the future. He kind of reminded me of Jacob. **(A/N: they'll basically have the same connection for a while. He loves her. She loves someone else. HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF –runs-) **

I said a quick goodbye to Allen then walked back to the bike hand-in-hand with Jasper. I slipped on the helmet and climbed on behind Jasper, without injuring anyone near me or myself. Shocking, I know. The whole ride to the house I was thinking about this whole situation. I bet Janine was the one he was running from but why me? Why would he choose me to pretend with? Kate is perfectly capable of being his pretend girlfriend, let alone **real** one. I'm just the same old human, clumsy, ugly Bella. I climbed off the bike pondering this.

When we got into the house, I finally got a chance to talk to Jasper. "Jasper, can I talk to you?" I asked as we walked into the large foyer.

"Sure. What do we need to talk about?" He grinned at me as he said this like I was missing something. How annoying.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked. Somehow that sentence sounded wrong in so many ways. My voice, against my will, even wavered a bit at the end.

He nodded and we both walked up the stairs, his steps more graceful than mine; of course. He took a seat on his bed and patted the space next to him, telling me to sit. I closed the door softly behind me and obeyed, sitting a little farther away than he must've liked because he just moved closer.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He got straight to the point.

"Why are you pretending?" I murmured, nearly inaudible to the human ear nervously as I stared at the floor of his bedroom.

"What do you mean?" He truly seemed oblivious of how he has been acting lately. As if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"How you were today, the hugs, the caring gestures." I murmured. "The kiss." I whispered the last. "Who is this girl who won't give up that you are trying to discourage by pretending to be… involved with me?" I finished.

The silence after I spoke was tense. He didn't say anything for a while and I was afraid to even look up at him, but after a few more moments, he finally spoke up and what he said almost knocked me breathless.

"I wasn't pretending Bella." He sounded sincere. "I wasn't pretending that I liked you. These past few days with you, I've had feelings for you that I've only had for Alice… It's odd, I know, but I really do like you. Give me a chance?"

I finally looked up at him. "Me too; I've felt the same way." I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me by softly placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I want to be close to you but I don't want to hurt you." He sighed. He seemed so unhappy about this but I knew the solution. I hope he keeps up his promise that he made in the car.

"Change me then."

**ox-X-xo**

**A/N: I have big plans for this story so stick with me. In this chapter you've met Allen. He plays a big part in my plans so keep an eye on him and not so much Brock. Well please review and you'll get chapters faster so cya next time!**

**-Nicole.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I loved them; Now to answer some questions.**

**When do the Cullens come in?**

**-In due time, my friend. In due time.**

**Do those new vamps have seductive powers?**

**-Yes they do. Edward's and Alice's powers don't work on them. **

**Now I hope I cleared those up. I'm surprised no one has threatened to kick my "virtual" ass. I've wanted a cookie though. –Pouts-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the characters or ideas from the twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella's Pov.**

"What?!" His eyes widened at my request.

"Have Emmett change me… Tonight." Darn, now I was really excited. If he says no… I don't want to think of what that reminds me of.

"I… Are you sure Bella?" He pleaded just like Edward had that one day I had brought it up.

"Yes Jasper. You said you would find a way Jasper. Emmett even offered to do it. Please? You would never be able to hurt me if we kissed, and you wouldn't feel the need to eat me every time I fell and began to bleed." I tried to reason with him.

He didn't answer for what felt like hours but I heard him speak a few seconds later. "Fine." He murmured.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go ask Emmett before I change my mind." He chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you!" I hugged him as tight as I could and searched for Emmett. I found him downstairs sitting in front of the TV with Rosalie.

"Emmett, is that offer of yours still in effect?" I asked nervously.

"Which offer?"

"The offer about changing me."

"I guess so, but I'd need to hunt first."

"Yeah, go ahead. I need to talk to Rose anyway." And with that he oh so subtly slid his arm from around Rosalie and left.

I looked at Rose nervously. "Rose can you do me a favor?"

"Sure….but what is the favor?"

"Can you bring a letter to the Cullen's for me?" I mumbled.

"Ugh! Do I have to?"

"No but if you could, that would be really nice of you." I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Fine. But just so you now, I don't like dogs." **(A/N: ha ha)**

"Thank you!" I squealed as I hugged her. "I'll have it done soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up!"

I nodded quickly and made my way upstairs. I didn't bring any paper or envelopes with me so I knocked on Jasper's door.

"Jasper can I come in?" I asked softly into the door.

"Sure; what do you need?" came his velvet voice. It was slightly deeper than Edward's and saturated with what seemed to be love or care.

I walked in cautiously. I should have asked if he was decent. Well he _was_ decent but I mean, imagine walking in on Jasper in only a towel, perfectly defined abs, bulging arms. Wow.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you. I set up everything so Tanya is going to call your dad later on, you'll be dead." He began to drift off. "Bella; I _can _feel your emotions and they aren't helping my…." He drifted off again but I think I know what he was getting at. I felt the same way at the moment. "Feelings or what I want to do to you right now."

I laughed. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I made my way to his desk, intentionally waving my hips seductively and thinking about Jasper in a towel, letting the lust and desire overpower me.

I was reaching for a stationary, envelope, and pen when I felt his cool breathing on the back of my neck and his hands on my waist. He began to place butterfly kisses down my neck. "Are you going to be in my room with me when Emmett… bites me?" he stopped abruptly, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Bella, trust me, I want to but the blood might affect me too severely. I'll come in when your blood isn't so damn appetizing." He said, trying to lighten up the mood. It wasn't working.

"Can you do me a favor though?" I didn't even wait for him to answer. "If my pain is too much for you, I want you to leave. It's already bad enough that you've had to experience it once."

"No Bella. It's bad enough that I won't be there from the start, holding your hand and helping you through it. I'm staying. I'm going to be there to try and ease the pain and I'll be feeling it with you." He said after he turned me around to face him with my back against the desk.

"Ok, ok. You can stay but I need to finish this letter."

"To who?" He asked

"Edward. I'm giving his mother's engagement ring back." I could hear him chuckle in front of me. My eyes were on his abs and if I looked straight, I'd be staring at his chest. He's just so tall.

"Good. That means I can give you one of my own." He said nonchalantly.

"What?!" My head snapped up immediately. He didn't just say what I think he did.

"Bella, I said, I want you to marry me."

"You're not serious are you?! We haven't even been officially together yet!" I nearly shouted.

"But," He was on his knees in front of me in a second, like he was begging. "We've known each other for about three years, we both know we love each other, and tonight Emmett is going to change you. My control, I mean my control for wanting blood won't be a problem. My control for other things," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm not so sure… Please Bella?" He pleaded.

"I just want you to be mine. I _need_ you to be mine." He confessed as he looked down.

I pulled him up to his feet, with his help of course. "Are you sure you aren't just lonely and want someone to replace," I gulped. "Alice?"

He gasped and looked me in the eye. "Yes Bella. I'm sure about this. I love you."

I took a deep breath. "How about this, I'll agree to be engaged to you but we wait at least a year for us to make sure this is right and for my control… in both areas." I said suggestively.

"So when do I get to secure you hand with an engagement ring?" He laughed as he lifted my hand and kissed it.

"You speak as if you already have one."

"I do." He laughed and looked at me from under his eyelashes.

That's when he pulled out the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. There was on diamond in the middle that shined even in our dim lighting. On the band were many smaller diamonds fixed into the band making shine even brighter. The band itself was bright silver and looked brand new. I gasped at the sight of it. He bent down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, I have loved you for three years without me knowing it myself. I love you now and I want to love you forever. Marry me?"

I wanted to yell at him and tell him how absurd he was being but at the same time I was ecstatic on the inside. He probably could feel it too,

"Yes."

He smiled and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I started to kiss him but he pulled away cautiously.

"Bella, let's wait until after you're changed." I smiled. "Finish your letter. You're already tempting me too much."

"Fine. Fine. Go get dressed before I snatch that towel." I joked. He rolled his eyes and turned to walk away but stopped and faced me again, _still _in a towel.

"I forgot something." He reached behind me and placed something behind me on the desk I was leaning on. He turned again and grabbed the set of clothing that was on his bed before retreating to the bathroom to get dressed.

I turned and saw what he had left; his wedding band. I gasped, but soon I was sitting at the desk intently writing the letter. I found it didn't hurt to think about Edward anymore. Jasper joined in the room shortly after. He sat quietly as I wrote, examining my engagement ring that I had set next to his own.

By the time five minutes had passed, I had finished the letter and Emmett had come home and was standing in Jasper's doorway. I gave a quick peck on the cheek to Jasper then followed Rosalie and Emmett into my room. I handed Rosalie the envelope; the envelope that held Jasper and I's rings. She nodded then was out the door leaving Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Emmett in the room.

I heard the door from Jasper's room close. Eleazar and Brock were probably waiting for him to pounce so they could stop him. They were in there making sure that he didn't end up barging in and killing me. Irina was in her room, not wanting to help the "traitor." Her words, not mine. She still holds that grudge against me about Laurent even though I've apologized countless times.

I laid on my bed; Kate and Tanya on my left and Carmen on my right. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could feel Emmett's large mass above me, as well as the cold hands that were holding my arms down but I wasn't afraid. I was happy. Just knowing that in three days that these hands wouldn't be cold anymore was euphoric. I would no longer be the odd one out; the human. I felt Emmett lean down, then all my coherent thoughts I was thinking was cut off by the pain and Jasper and I screaming each others names. I distinctly remember screaming, "Make it stop!"

I remember the pain. It felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. It started in my neck where Emmett bit me. It slowly worked its way to my torso then doubling back over and to my head. I blacked out for a bit.

**Tanya's Pov**

It was horrible listening to Bella scream. I remember when I used to envy her. The Cullen men adored her; they still do but now all I feel for her is pity. If I were in her position, I think I'd have committed suicide by now. That's what the humans will think; she killed herself.

I dialed her father's number from the living room; Bella and Jasper's screams of pain couldn't be heard from here yet; they had barely begun.

"Hello, this is Dr. Peterson from the St. Jude's hospital in Alaska. Is this Charlie Swan?" I lied about my name. I'm lying to him now. Hopefully he believes me.

"Yes, yes it is." He sounds exceptionally happy today. He probably thinks his daughter is perfectly fine and in college.

"I'm calling in regards to your daughter, Isabella Swan." I was going to continue but he cut me off.

"Why; did something happen?"

"I'm sorry sire. She passed away. She was driving this morning when she swerved on the ice and began to spiral. The engine of her car caught fire before she spiraled off the nearby cliffs just passed the forest near the road she was on."

"When they brought in her body it was badly burned, nearly to ashes. Her drivers' license and other personals were found near the truck and on the road. Would you like me to send them to you?"

He was silent. "Mr. Swan?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, I'm here. Oh, and yes, yes. That would be fine." He said in a choked monotone. It was nearly heartbreaking; nearly.

"We will be sending you her things and such soon."

"Yes."

"Goodbye Mr. Swan." I put the receiver down and went to check on everyone.

**Rosalie's Pov**

**Back at the Cullen's house a few hours later.**

If going to the traitor's home is what my best friend wants, that's what she's going to get. I mean, I was only visiting my "parents", formal siblings and dropping off a letter.

I was now in Forks. I mean I knew I could run fast but I left about four hours ago. I could see my old home up ahead. Everyone's scents were all over the place. I could hear them inside. I knocked on the door softly and my "mother" answered shortly after.

"Esme." I said, bored.

"Rosalie!" She quickly hugged me and began to sob, burying her face in my shirt. "We've missed you!"

"Dear, who's here?" I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Can I come in?" I asked; Esme was still clinging onto me and we were standing outside on her welcome mat.

"Oh yes, yes!" She unhooked me and dragged me inside. "Everyone, Rosalie is here!" She said in a normal voice but I'm sure everyone heard her.

Carlisle came down first. "Rosalie! Welcome home. Where are Emmett and the others? Are they outside?" He headed to the window and looked outside. Surely he didn't think I was staying.

"Oh, I'm not staying." I hissed. I didn't even want to visit the imbeciles but I did because Bella wanted it.

"You're not?" Alice's voice came from my left. She sounded slightly depressed.

"You should know Alice." I just realized now that it took longer than usual for Esme to answer the door. Was Alice's power not working?

"No they aren't" Edward said from the top of the stairs. Stupid mind reader.

"I just came to drop this off. It's from Bella and Jasper." I said as I pulled out the envelope from my back pocket. As soon as I said they're names everyone began to talk. Everyone seemed to be four people. Where were the little… ugh! I didn't even know what to call them.

"Everyone be quiet!" Edward shouted. His fists were pinned to his sides;_someone_ was annoyed today. "Now what did they want you to give us?"

"Well I think it's more from Bella to you Edward. I'm not sure." I held it out to him and he seemed to soften from his tense form. The envelope was light. It felt like a letter and something small like jewelry. I handed it to Edward and he held it as if it would break from the slightest of movements. He opened is slowly then pulled out the letter, leaving the jewelry inside. His eyes began to trace over the writing.

**oOx-X-xOo**

**A/N OK! Next chapter will be what the letter says, Bella's change and –gasp- Edward finds out about Bella's "death"! It will be up soon.**

**Play list:**

**How Edward feels.- Tired of being Sorry: Enrique Iglesias, Listen to it! Now!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOOH! Here's the letter! I can't wait…**

**Disclaimer: Screw it…I OWN NOTHING BUT JULIE, JOHNNY AND ALLEN AND THAT SNOBBY GIRL JANINE! OKAY, on with the story.**

**Edward's Pov.**

Bella left me something. I don't deserve it. At least Julie and her brother aren't here so I can give the proper reaction to whatever it is that's in this envelope. I opened the letter slowly, Bella's handwriting instantly appearing. I gasped for breath just at the thought of her hands gliding on it just hours ago. I slowly but nervously read on.

_Dear Edward,_

_You don't have to pretend anymore. I don't know how I would feel if I married someone and loved someone else if it was already too late. I'm glad you have found your perfect someone. If you are happy, I am content with your decisions. The only thing I regret is not being enough like Julie, but I can't change the past nor would I want to. If you had not left me that first time, I don't think I'd had reacted like I did this time. I'm not an empty shell. I don't break down whenever I hear or think your name. Thank you for setting me up for this. I will be happy soon so do not worry about me. You will hear no more of me. Just remember that I loved you and that you threw it all away. Maybe I wasn't lying that night in the hospital in Phoenix. It is just a crush Edward. Well here is your mother's ring. Give it to the one you love. _

_Goodbye Edward,_

_Isabella_

_P.S: Please give the other ring back to Alice. Jasper has no need for it anymore._

I shook out the contents of the envelope onto the palm of my hand. There lay two rings, a male's and a female's, my mother's ring and Jasper's. I handed Jasper's ring to Alice.

"This is our fault. I should've seen it!" She sobbed on her knees. She was right. This was our fault. I had it all and I had let it slip away because I wasn't paying attention.

I was on the verge of being in the same state as Alice when the phone rang. Carlisle picked it up before he could ask me about the letter. I soon got lost in my own thoughts. What did she mean by, "I will be happy soon; you will hear no more of me."

I could hear Carlisle on the phone.

"No, no Charlie; we are willing to help with the arrangements. When is it?" He paused. "Ok we'll be there."

"What happened?" I asked. Carlisle was blocking his thoughts from me. "Carlisle what happened?!" I shouted. "Where is Bella? That call was about Bella right?!"

"Edward." He made his way across the room and put a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"Tell me now." I growled.

"She… died. Edward I'm sorry."

I broke down and went down on my knees like Alice had done. "No! No! She can't be dead!"

"Edward, she's dead." Rosalie's voice was behind me, deathly calm. She knew about this.

"And you didn't stop her?!" I got up and spun around to face her.

"Yes." She said simply. I shook my head in disgust. I collapsed on our couch with my face in my hands sobbing silently.

**Rosalie's Pov**

Edward looked so pathetic on the couch, but I don't blame him. I bet that's how I would look if I lost Emmett.

"I must be leaving now" I murmured.

Esme nodded and continued to make her way toward Edward. Carlisle was already trying to comfort Alice. I turned and headed to the door but when I opened it, it revealed Julie and Johnny. Everything silenced then. Edward and Alice had silenced and our "parents" just seemed confused.

"Move" I hissed to the angry two.

When I got home Bella was still screaming in agony. She no longer smelled like a human either. Jasper was with her already, lying beside her trying to conceal his screams but once in a while one would slip out. The sun was already up so she had little over a day left. I headed upstairs to see if Emmett could help "calm my nerves." **(A/N: -wink wink-)**

**Time Jump: 3 days later**

**Bella's Pov.**

The pain only got worse these past few days. I don't know how long it's been. All that I knew was that Jasper was there with me.

That first day was painful. It felt like I was being ripped apart on a barbeque then sewn back together with a scalding hot needle. It was all over my body, this feeling, simultaneously. I didn't even bother thrashing, knowing that my thrashing would just cause another, more horrible wave of pain to crash over Jasper and I. I just lay in bed, clutching the comforter within my fists and biting my lip. It was bleeding and I was amazed at the fact that blood already tasted good to me.

On the next day the pain was on my insides, like someone tearing up my muscles, breaking and slamming my bones together and tying my veins in knots. It started in my arms and legs and slowly made its way to my stomach and spine. I couldn't hold my screams any longer which caused the pain to grow. That's when I heard Jasper scream in absolute pain in the next room which just made me feel even worse. I heard him stumble into my room and clutch things such as the wall to stay standing then collapse on my bed next to me. He tried to calm me and take the pain away but it didn't do much.

Last night I actually got some sleep; it felt like five minutes but it was probably longer than that. When I woke up, I couldn't tell what time of day it was because the pain had already begun before I even had a chance to open my eyes. I could sense Jasper next to me. The pain had moved on to my internal systems. It felt like I was getting shredded on the inside slowly. I felt the fire move through my veins and into my brain. I had a pounding for what felt like days. Then it went to my heart.

This must've been the worst heartburn known to man. I could feel my heartbeat quicken in my chest and with every beat, another stab of pain. It was fighting against the change and I bit down on my lip harder. No blood. It began to slow down and the pain began to disappear, then it all stopped.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper's face inches away from mine with a breathtaking smile plastered onto his gorgeous face. His was propped up above me, his muscular arms on either side of my head, hands on the pillow. I could hear his voice in my head.

_She's changed…and so beautiful._

"Thank you." I said but then I realized hit luscious lips never moved. "Jasper…" His smile grew.

"I think you read my mind." Now I was smiling.

"Hold on. Think something."

_I love you._ I smiled at his thoughts and was about to kiss him but was interrupted by the doorbell. I was downstairs without a second thought, just wanting to get it over with and see who was here. I think I heard Jasper yell stop. I was walking to the door when I caught a glimpse of a girl and stopped dead in my tracks.

She was beautiful. I thought Rosalie was the most beautiful person in the world but this girl, or vampire, (I could tell by her eyes, they were red) beat her out by much. She had long brown hair that hung over her shoulders with bright red streaks in them but somehow they still looked natural. She had curves in the perfect places and her skin was flawless. Her face was angular with hints of having a rounded face previously. Her lips fit her features perfectly, not too small, not too big and they were full and red; she would never need lipstick. Her nose was perfectly straight, that's when I caught her gaze. Her eyes held fear like mine probably did. Wait a minute, this girl is_**me.**_

I was busying marveling at myself when I heard the door open and the scent drifted to my nose. I immediately turned and pounced on whatever smelled so appetizing, sinking my teeth into its neck. I heard Jasper yell my name, and then I felt him pull me off the object. I got a lot to drink but not enough for me to be fully satisfied. I got ready to pounce again but that's when I caught sight of its face.

Not even a few yards away from me, moaning in agony and pain was Allen.

**oOx-X-xOo**

**A/N: Woah omg it's Allen. The next chapter is going to be a time skip, three years to be exact. It'll be more exciting than the previous ones I hope and it introduces a new important addition to the Denali clan by the name of Cassie. And the Cullens finally get a hint, lol I was going to leave a cliffie but I didn't want to guys to be confused so scroll down for the rest of the chapter!!!!!!**

**xXo-O-oXx**

I bit Allen. _**Allen!**_ The one person I didn't, wouldn't ever think about being a vampire, and bitten by me. I turned and buried my face in Jasper's shirt while Allen screamed. I didn't know what to do. I just clung onto Jasper helplessly. I let him carry me up to his room and he lay there beside me on his bed wordlessly. For three days we sat up there, waiting for Allen to finish his change.

When I finally came down I didn't recognize him. First of all, he was blond and I couldn't help but laugh. He eyed me speculatively until I saw his mouth drop. I was now standing straight and examining him. He changed about as much as I did. He didn't belong in a magazine, more like a on a throne. I gave him a quick hug and we began to talk, about everything with the whole family.

**oOx-X-xOo**

**A/N: Allen's power is resistance. Blood doesn't bother him at all. I mean when he gets hungry, he'll hunt but he could sit in a classroom full of kids TODAY and be fine and dandy. Maybe his "singer" might induce a little bit of a thirst but that's about it. Okay! So you got your chapter. I hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Woot sorry about the last chapter guys. I know it sucked… so sorry about that! Well here's the next chapter back at the Cullen house!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Allen, Julie, Johnny and Janine.**

**Edward's Pov**

**3 Years Later!**

"Everyone come downstairs." I heard Esme's voice drift up to my room softly. I was now in my room sulking, like every other day that has passed. Julie had decided to stop using her powers on me since she figured it wasn't worth the effort seeing as I usually just did what she said. I didn't even bother thinking about going to Italy because not only Julie had stopped but Johnny had too, thus causing Alice's powers to work once again.

_Edward it's from Denali. Please come down. _Her thoughts drifted up to me through the music I was blasting. I sighed putting down my book,Wuthering Heights, unwillingly and dragged myself downstairs. Everyone seemed to be coming from different places in the house. Alice and Johnny were already on the couch with Esme with a good amount of space between them. Unlike me, Alice wasn't depressed enough not to be angry.

Carlisle and Julie walked out of the loft as I sat down. I looked up at Julie and sighed. She looked so much like Bella as a vampire, it hurt sometimes to look at her, her face telling me what could've been, what _would've _been. If they hadn't come, Bella would be sitting in Julie's spot, right next to me. I found myself glaring back and forth between Johnny and Julie.

"Ahem." Carlisle coughed. I snapped up to look at him. "Can I read this letter now?" He asked. He sounded annoyed. He disliked the evil two almost as much as Alice and I did but he was just too polite to kick them out. He blamed them for Bella's death, heck, all of us did.

"Sure, sure go ahead." I mumbled angrily. He sighed and began to read the letter out loud.

_Hello Dear friends,_

_You are cordially invited_

_To a masquerade weeding_

_Of two of our newest coven members._

_The wedding is to be a formal dress._

_The reception is to be dressed to impress._

_We will give you time to dress so look good!_

_We ask that you are masked. _

_Please refrain from unveiling yourselves until told to do so._

_Thank you_

_We hope to see you soon on_

_January 25, 2008_

_**(A/N: In two days in my story.)**_

_Sincerely,_

_Denali Clan._

"I guess we're going to a wedding." Esme sighed.

**Bella's Pov.**

**Next Day  
**

"Are you sure you want me to change your scent? I mean it's your wedding; all attention should be on Bella, not the mystery bride!" Cassie argued with me for the hundredth time from the dressing room to my left. She's Allen's mate. We found her in China in an alley two years ago with a newborn practically glued to her neck. We were on another one of our family trips with Tanya and the other visiting another clan of scientists in China. Allen managed to dispose of him since his control was much better than mine. I had to stay out of the alley because of my control unlike Jasper's had only gotten substantially better.

Cassie looked a lot like me. She had long brown hair that shined in the light like mine did but it didn't have the punk red streaks. Her face was heart shaped and not as angular as mine was. From Emmett's opinion she was a little less curvy too but I didn't believe that. (Maybe the beauty has gotten to my head but I think we're equally prettier than Rosalie.) We often posed as two sets of twins with Jasper and Allen. (We found out he was a natural blond after his transformation.)

Her power was to change appearances, voices, scents, even the little voice in your head but there was a downside. When she changed your appearance, unless it was something small like your eye color or hair color, she'd have to switch it with someone else's.

"I think Edward and Alice need a good scare." Rosalie piped up from the other side of me. I couldn't help but agree. They deserve a lot more than that but it's the least Jasper and I could do. We're not _totally _evil. I smiled at the silly thought.

"I agree with Rosalie." Carmen and Kate chimed in from across from us in the other dressing rooms. They disliked Edward and Alice as much as we did now. They knew the whole situation so they were basically on the same mindset as we were.

"I don't know Bella. He's probably going to be staring at me the whole time." Cassie said doubtfully. Ugh, why did she have to be so much like a little sister to me?

"Please Cass?" I asked softly and not as determined as I wanted it to sound. Do I really want her to be stared at by a jerk for hours? No I didn't but still, I didn't want him staring at me until the party afterwards,

"Fine, fine, now let me see all of your dresses!" Cassie said enthusiastically as we all stepped out of the dressing rooms. I swept the large room and saw all of my bridesmaid's including the maid of honor, Rosalie.

Rosalie's dress was a roman style off the shoulder dress with a black sash that went around her waist and made a bow on her back. The dress itself went all the way down to the floor making her look more fit for the global awards than my wedding. The dress was lined with a black fabric that made the color and figure pop even more. Cassie's was a flowing halter top dress that went just below her knees. Her sash was just the same as Rosalie's and was lined with the same black material. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she spun. She looked like a model, like we all did. Kate's was a regular dress. Her straps were made of the same black fabric that just went over her shoulders like a regular cameo. It had a thin bow around it that fit her small frame perfectly. She seemed to love her dress too. Her thoughts were all about Brock just as his were about her. I was sure that dress would finally drive him to make a move. Last but not least was the outgoing, outspoken, zany, Carmen. Her dress was a crimson form fitting dress that went to mid-thigh. It crisscrossed on her back with two pieces of crimson string. She flipped her hair in front of the mirror admiring herself.

Then, there was me. Rosalie refused to have me or any of the girls have off the rack dresses so she had our dresses made by Vera Wang. My dress was a strapless gown with a long train that trailed a few feet behind me. On the fabric were small patterns of flowers and little sparkles. The top had ample amounts of cleavage too; it was Rosalie's gift to Jasper. "More of a reason for him to want to rip it off of you." She had said.

"Oh Bella, It fits perfectly!" Rosalie and Carmen squealed as they slipped on their masks that matched their dresses. I did the same with my white one. I guess it fit perfectly. I stared at the mirror in front of me. I was no longer the fragile human and I was fit for Jasper… I think.

"Just wait Bella. In two days you'll be married to Jasper!" Kate enthused from beside Carmen. I smiled at the thought as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was going to be married in two days. Not to Edward, to Jasper. It was meant to be this way.

"I know!" I said excitedly, bouncing up and down. I can't wait to be Jasper's wife. I know he'll never hurt me like Edward did.

_You're right Bella, now can you please calm down? I can feel your emotions from here._ Jasper's voice joked in my head. He was close if I could read his mind.

**(A/N: Well I might as well explain Bella's power, wouldn't want the reader's to be confused. maybe. Bella as a human was always "out of the loop" like no one told her the important stuff. Now, she can create those loops. She creates connection between peoples minds, like a secret conversation. She's always connected to Jasper's mind and sometimes she connects other people's like a super-secret walkie talkie. Like if Edward wanted to get into someone's mind, she could only block him if that certain person was connected to someone else. So I hope that clears it up, feel free to pm me any questions.)**

"Girls, the guys are here!" I nearly yelled as I ran into my dressing room as quickly as I could without messing up the dress, I tried to get the dress off as quickly as I could without ripping it with my vampire strength. I quickly threw my jeans and t-shirt back on and put the dress back into its plastic cover and we all went outside to pay for them. By the time we were done, the guys were outside the store leaning against five cars. We made our way outside to our husbands, boyfriends and ultimately, fiancé. They al rushed to their lover's arms and putting their dresses into the trunk of the cars as did I. I leaned inside our new shared car, a silver Mustang GT convertible with black racing stripes. **(A/N: Steven Strait's car in the covenant)** I carefully laid my dress on the backseat and put the box that held my mask next to Jasper's behind his seat.

I sat back down on the passenger seat and waited for Jasper to climb in. He was talking to Emmett about something then walked back over to the car. "You didn't see the dress did you?" I asked worriedly. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Sadly, no I didn't. I'm just waiting for the day I get to rip it off of you." He laughed. Lately, Jasper has been very excited to finally do "it" and has been trying to convince me to like I had when I was human. I finally broke when he was pouting and made a deal, the day after the wedding. It wasn't because I wanted to wait until I was married. I was worried that I wouldn't be good enough. He has experience and I don't.

I heard Jasper's and Rosalie's voices at the same time. "Don't. You. Dare. Jasper. Whitlock. Hale!" Rosalie shouted from the passenger side of Emmett's hummer. He didn't laugh because he was concentrating on me.

_Is that why Bella? _His thoughts floated to me. "Yes." I mumbled, staring out of my window, trying to avoid staring into his penetrating gaze.

"Bella," He whispered softly, cupping my chin and turning me to face him. "Why didn't you tell me? If you aren't ready we can wait as long as you want." He said softly, obviously trying to comfort me. It was working.

"No, no it's fine Jasper. In two days." I said with a soft smile. He just smiled back and gave me a small peck before starting the car and driving out of the parking space. Everyone else did the same and followed us toward the freeway. As soon as we were on the freeway my favorite song began to play and I decided to have some fun.

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Japer raised an eyebrow at me as I sang to him and wrapped my arms around myself.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

I began to let my hands roam around my legs and chest as two cars came onto either side of us. I immediately recognized them to be Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's old eclipse, Allen's car. Their windows began to roll down to reveal Allen and Emmett singing along with me. Cassie and Rosalie were in the passenger seats fighting to conceal their laughter but soon were singing along with their lover's.

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

"Bella, you are teasing me." Jasper growled playfully, his hands obviously getting tighter on the steering wheel of our car. I just laughed and continued to sing.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I saw Eleazar and Brock's cars speed ahead of us toward the house and I laughed. "Bella, don't make me pull the car over." Jasper growled again. I laughed and put my hands on my thighs and kept singing but this part was a slow part and Jasper softened and put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him, and placing a soft kiss on my forehead as I sang this short part.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah_

By the next verse could begin, we were pulling into our driveway along with Emmett and Allen. That's when she saw them, a black Mercedes and a silver Volvo were pulling up behind them. She pulled away quickly, "Jasper, call the other's and tell them that the Cullens are here and to put their masks on." I said as I reached in the back for the two small boxes that held our masks. I handed Jasper's his and slipped on mine.

"No Emmett! Just put the damn mask on or else Allen is my best man at the wedding!" I heard him snap the phone shut; he sounded quite angry but when I was back in my seat he was smiling at me wearing his black mask. His smile was so irresistible so I leaned in, as did he resulting in a kiss.

Slowly, Jasper deepened the kiss but he was interrupted by the one and only masked Emmett yelling "Get a room people!"

"Emmett." Jasper growled. I laughed and pulled away seeing the car to our left, Cassie doing the same, pulling away from Allen. We laughed when we saw each other and climbed out of the car simultaneously. We all ended up on our front porch facing the Cullens about a few yards away doing the same as they were, watching Emmett run around in circles in the driveway singing the batman theme song. I looked at Cassie and read her mind and nodded. We both dug our keys out of our pockets and threw them our hardest at Emmett and ran inside with everyone but Rosalie and Emmett following us.

**Edward's Pov.**

_I can't believe we're in Alaska to watch a __**wedding.**_ I heard Alice's thoughts from beside me but I disregarded them. I was far lost in thoughts of my own as we pulled into the driveway of Tanya's home. There were more cars than normal ahead of us so we had to wait a bit to get through. I watched as five girls and five males stepped out of the cars. There seemed to be two sets of twins there too. The males looked just like Jasper and the females, Bella but I couldn't be sure because they were wearing masks. I had to restrain myself from running to them. I watched through my windshield as Emmett obviously mocked four of them, then began to run around the driveway with his arms straight ahead singing the batman theme song.

I looked to Alice. "Emmett." We both murmured at the same time then a laugh. I turned my attention back to Emmett just in time to see him get hit in the back of the head with surprising force by two sets of keys. He immediately stopped and picked up the keys while rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn it you two! I swear I will get you Bella! You too Cassie!" He yelled as he made his way back into the house growling and shaking his fist at the sky. Rosalie just shot a glare at us and followed Emmett in laughing.

Bella?! Bella is here?! Alive?! I jumped out of the car, Alice trailing behind me and ran into the house. The house was covered with their scents and a little bit of Jasper's. I didn't think he was there but all I could focus on was Bella. "Where is she?!" I yelled.

"Why hello Edward!" Tanya acted as is she knew nothing of what I was talking about and welcomed me inside but I could hear it in her mind. Bella was here. Alive. She was probably almost twenty-four by now but I couldn't wait to see her. When I saw her outside she didn't look much older anyway.

"Where is Bella?!" I yelled again. I wasn't going to lose her this time. Alice tried to calm me but it did no good and I just sat down on the floor trying to restrain myself from lashing out at anyone.

**Bella's Pov.**

"Guys!" I whispered into the hall from the room that Jasper and I shared. I waited on the bed patiently next to Jasper's tense form for everyone to come in. Jasper was very tense since Alice here and it was making me worried. Would he call off the wedding if she wanted him back? I crossed my arms and waited patiently trying not to show how distraught I was. Shortly after, everyone entered.

"Ok. I know we're all going to be busy tomorrow with the wedding and all so I was wondering if you all just wanted to have a day out and rent a hotel." I asked softly to my friends. I don't think I wanted to stay here with the Cullens in the house. I would come back when I would walk down that aisle in the backyard.

So we all got ready to leave; Jasper and I packed in silence. I couldn't help but let myself think that he would leave me if Alice asked him to. Maybe, he'd want someone more _experienced_ than I was. I know I wouldn't be able to take it if he left me. Maybe I could go to Volterra and ask them to help me, or they can help me here. I think we invited them to the wedding, Aro being our priest.

Soon we all were done and waiting at the top of the staircase with bags ready. Tanya was talking to the Cullens about the wedding but she wouldn't tell them who, and I was glad for that fact. I nodded to Rosalie and the guys. Rosalie would be the one telling Tanya of our plans and the guys would wait at the bottom of the stairs to put our bags in the cars the quickest way possible: catching the bags as we threw them and ultimately catching us after we jumped off the banister.

Emmett jumped off first and left dents in the marble below. I chuckled and Rosalie jumped next, Emmett catching her securely in his arms. He set her down and she went over to our living room to tell Tanya. I gave Jasper a small kiss on the cheek and he jumped off next along with Eleazar, Allen and Brock, their landing causing a small thump. We tossed our bags over and they caught them causing a chain toward the cars. Emmett was outside awaiting the bags that were coming his way.

"Ok Ready!" Emmett said as he walked back into the house. Tanya and Rosalie were still arguing in the living room about how we have visitors but soon Rosalie was able to convince her and walked over to Emmett. They bother walked outside together living us inside.

From the banister I could see the top of Edward's head. He was watching us and his gaze kept trying to find me I presume but I kept moving out of his line of direction. "Ok ready." Brock yelled from downstairs.

Kate jumped first, silent the whole way. Carmen was next, being extra dramatic and doing a flip. Now she got the Cullen's staring. This will be a lot harder; I decided to jump with Cassie to confuse them although they were already confused by seeing Allen and Jasper standing with each other. Cassie and I stepped onto the banister; quite gracefully I might add and nodded down at our mates. We pushed off and were in our mates arms in a flash. They set us on our feet and I ended up facing the Cullens. I could hear Edward's thoughts as he took us in.

_Wow. Bella doesn't look much different. That other girl though. There's something odd about her. I just can't put my finger on it. She reminds me of Bella too but the red hair just throws me off._Ha! He thought Cassie was me. Let's just keep it that way. We walked outside and climbed into our cars and toward our hotel. I was getting married tomorrow.

Everyone had gone to their rooms. Emmett and Eleazar were sharing a room and Jasper and Allen were sharing a room. We had planned it specifically so that Kate would be forced with Brock so I was sharing a room with Rosalie. Carmen and her best friend, Cassie was sharing a room. I had made my way to Jasper's room to talk to him.

"Jasper?" I asked softly with a knock. I couldn't stop fidgeting with my hands, I was so nervous.

"Come in." He said softly. Allen came out and smiled reassuringly at me before leaving to Cassie's room. I walked in slowly, my eyes scanning the room for Jasper. He was on his bed, flipping through the channels on the small T.V across the room.

"Can I talk to you?" I mumbled, my eyes glued to the badly stained carpet of the hotel room. We had only gotten rooms at a four star hotel but the rooms seemed to be in ok shape.

"Sure. I've been meaning to talk to you too." He said, sitting up. He looked down at the comforter, avoiding my gaze. "Bella, if Edward would've asked you to come back to him, would you?" He asked. He sounded nervous.

"No." I said, determined. "I love you Jasper. I was going to ask you a similar question. If Alice…" I trailed off.

This time he looked up to me, smiling wide. His hair was no longer sticking up and was falling into his eyes making him look even more good looking, I made my way over to him and onto the bed in a trance-like state.

"Never." He said confidently as he wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to stay there forever but I was forced back into the room by Rosalie at midnight. Jasper gave me a passionate kiss before I left and when I got to my room, it finally hit me. I would be married in less than twenty-four hours.

**o-O-x-X-x-O-o**

**A/N: Okay just to let you know. I meant to fill this chapter with meaningless, stupid, and idiotic fluff so don't flame me for it. I wanted it to be funny yet informal so please, GOOD REVIEWS! The next chapter will be the wedding and maybe the reception/party to Ta Ta For Now!**

**-Nicole (Sin)**


	8. Chapter 7 Dedications

**A/N: Lol sorry for the wait, I was busy being myself and procrastinating. Lol Well, the wedding and Reception will most likely all be fit into this chapter. You all are so lucky that I am so nice. Lol. Well On with the story. BTW. This is our dedication chapter, all of the vampires we meet at the reception are names from people that we know and have supported us so look out.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Nicole: I own All of it!**

**Damien: Nicole….tell the truth.**

**Nicole: -whimpers- Fine fine. I own nothing from the book twilight,**

**Damien: Or….**

**Nicole: -sigh- or New Moon and Eclipse.**

**Jasper's Pov **

"Dude calm down; you're making a rut in the carpet." Allen commented on my pacing. Are they stupid? Can they not see what very important event is about to start in a mere few minutes? I sat down and ran my hand over my face.

"I can't help it, I'm getting married Allen." I sighed in frustration. I mean it's obvious why I'm nervous right?!

"Dude, don't tell me you want to call off the wedding with Bella!" Emmett boomed inside of our small room that we used to get dressed. Was he insane?

"Please tell me you guys don't think that's true." I said incredulously, my eyes scanning the room full of my groomsmen. Their faces told all, they thought I was calling off the wedding. I slapped my hand to my forehead before continuing. "Of course not; you lug-heads. I was just nervous at the thought of Alice and Edward being there." I sighed again, looking down at the floor.

"Everything will be fine." Eleazar patted me on the back and just hearing that was comforting. Somehow, I got enough confidence to go out to the living room and get ready to stand my place as the groom outside in front of everyone from around the world.

Kate and Brock were first to go down the aisle that Bella would be walking down soon. I watched them from beside Tanya. They walked gracefully to the end of the aisle and went to their correct places but not before Brock gave Kate a small peck on the cheek. Slowly, our line advanced and we were all in our places at the altar. Tanya had already sat down on a chair in the vast crowd of vampires.

I checked my watch again and looked over the crowd of vampires. Where is she?

_Calm down love. I'm coming. _I heard her thoughts in my head like every other normal day but today was definitely not normal. I mean there were loud bridal marches playing. Wait, Bridal marches. She's here. I aimed my vision straight ahead of me as the music played and the doors opened unveiling an angel.

She was wearing a dress that was quite revealing; I could tell that was Rosalie's working. Rosalie just loved to tempt me. I didn't need to look at Rosalie to know that she was smirking or snickering. She walked down the aisle alone; this I felt bad for. We had found out about Charlie's death about a year ago when we had visited Guam. Bella was silent and very hurt at the time but we know now that he is in a better place.

She found her place next to me on the altar and the masked Aro smiled at us. I nodded for him to begin. "We are gathered here today for the matrimony of our fellow…" I stared at Bella as did she at me. I felt like we were in our own world alone, no interruptions, just us. She smiled at me, obviously hearing my thoughts and showing signs of a small nod. I was so out of it, I nearly missed my part.

"I do." I murmured. I could hear my best-man and the maid of honor snickering.

"…and do you, for richer and for poorer promise to love and to hold?" He asked Bella. She smiled at me, not once tearing her eyes from my face. "I do."

Aro smiled and his eyes scanned our large backyard of the many vampires. "I now pronounce you man, and wife!" He boomed. "You may now, kiss the bride." I didn't need to hear it twice. I lifted Bella's veil, careful to not remove her mask and swept her into a long kiss. She too, threw herself into it and we parted shortly after hearing Emmett's, "Get a room!"

I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye; he seemed to be looking back and forth between Bella and Cassie. I laughed before everyone; I mean EVERYONE headed to their cars to grab their clothing and such to change. Bella and the others that live here, all went to their rooms to change.After I had closed our bedroom door I took off my jacket leaving my vest on and looked up to find Bella. I gasped.

She was teasing me oh so much. The angel a few feet ahead of me, back towards me, was undressing and from the looks of her mind, didn't mind or care that I was in the room watching. She slipped on a long flowing skirt that looked to be for salsa dancing and zipped up a tight black vest over her bra.

"What?" She asked when she saw my face.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said in a daze. I moved toward her and held out my arm. She took the signal and we interlocked arms before we headed downstairs to mingle with the visitors.

**No one's Pov.**

**A lot happens in this chapter.**

Jasper and Bella walked down the large stairs and headed to the Ballroom that Tanya had, had made over the past few years. It was full of vampire's, human and animal drinker's alike. They were all swaying in the middle of the dance floor to a song that someone had requested. Love like this, it was called. Jasper and Bella smiled at the song and drifted into the crowd and began to mingle.

They were congratulated first by Denise and Duo Dragos. They were the couple they had stayed with in Romania for almost half a year. Denise, a tall elegant woman worked in Transylvania helping researchers look for the real Prince Dracula's corpse. Duo was the head of the research company. "Congratulations!" The two chimed in a thick Romanian accent as they shook hands with Bella and Jasper.

The words "Thank you." Were repeated many time by Jasper and Bella. They shook hands with many of their close friends from around the world like Maria and Karina from Guam, or the Kasaguma/Francesco family from China. This family was the oddest of them all.

Their eyes were not a deep Crimson red, nor were they the tell-tale Gold of an animal drinker. Their eyes were either a shocking Green or Silver. They were a family of scientists, traveling around the world, in search of the rare Blood Orchid **(A/N: Not sure if it's real.)**Through their studies, Justin, Emelly, Mackenzie Francesco and Parker, Nicole, and Damien Kasaguma have found that the juices found in the plant, though fowl tasting can substitute for blood. It can make a vampire ten times stronger and last ten times longer without the need or urge to drink blood.

Nicole and Parker, their eyes being silver after drinking the Red Blood Orchid, often imitated a married couple who adopted a young boy, Damien, as their son. Damien was the only one to have powers in their family, his power being to age his own or anyone else's appearances, often helping them stay in one place longer. Tonight, he and his girlfriend, Mackenzie of the Francesco family acted to be as mere vampire children; Damien being nine and Mackenzie being seven.

Emelly and Justin, eyes Green from the White Blood Orchid, often did the same, living with the Kasaguma's and helping further their studies of the odd plant. These two families formed a strong bond over the years with the now large Denali clan. They thought of each other as distant family so comfort around each other was not a problem. Jasper and Bella received their congrats and hugs and drifted away to the rest of the visitors.

Little did they know, Emmett, who had formed a bond with the two children was planning something, something quite mean you could say. Emmett, not far away nodded to the children before heading off to the DJ's booth. Damien and Mackenzie began to yank on their mother's dresses. "Mommy?" said Damien who was looking at the pale woman next to him. Nicole looked down at him and smiled at the sight of him holding hands with the little girl that was Mackenzie.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly as she kneeled to his level.Parker raised an eyebrow, knowing his real "son", the prankster.

"Can we go find Uncle Emmett?" As soon as the boy said Emmett, Nicole's smile disappeared.

"Fine but if you or Mackenzie," Her eyes drifted to the girl before snapping back to her son. "Cause too much trouble at you Auntie Bella's wedding, you will be in big trouble." She said threateningly.

"We won't." The little girl laughed before running off with Damien.

Emmett on the other hand was at the DJ booth begging for the microphone. The DJ already, very annoyed handed it over. "Can we please have the bride and groom to the dance floor?! It's time for your first dance as a married couple!" He yelled into the mic. Jasper and Bella's heads snapped up in shock as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor as the others moved toward the outskirts of the ballroom.

Jasper and Bella began to dance slowly to their favorite song "Your guardian angel" while the others were playing their pranks. They had that feeling again, like they were alone and they sure acted like it because as they danced, Damien and Mackenzie had all ready bumped into a masked and annoyed Edward.

He was scanning the room for Bella when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Mackenzie. "Excuse me Mr. Can you help me find my Uncle Emmett. He's a big scary looking guy." She said, holding free hand up, trying to illustrate how tall he was even though it didn't compare.

He smiled half-heartedly. "Sure." He took hold of the little girls hand and began searching for Emmett who was standing not far sway from Cassie and Allen. He just stood, waiting for Edward to find his way there so it would all go accordingly.

By the time Edward and the children had reached the other side of the ballroom to Emmett, the song had changed. Jasper recognized it well. It was "Into the Night" By Santana and Chad Kroeger. **(A/N: I suggest you look it up on youtube or something and listen to it as you read.) **

Bella had begun to dance, not one of her best traits, but she was quite good at. She spun and danced up against Jasper, tempting him but they both were enjoying their selves. Not only them, but gradually, others had joined them and began to move along to the guitar and lyrics of the music.

"Uncle Emmett. We can't find auntie Bella." Damien shouted over the music to his "uncle".

"Well then, let's go find her." He boomed with a laugh and started to walk away. Mackenzie stopped him though with another tug of someone else's shirt.

"Can we bring him too?" She asked, pointing to Edward.

"Sure. What's up Edward? Lead the way, bro." He motioned in front of him signaling to lead the way; Edward thought all of this was odd but Emmett seemed to just be repeating the lyrics of the song in his head. Emmett pretended not to notice that Edward was leading them to Cassie but didn't say anything. Edward began to slow down and walked next Emmett as they got closer. "By the way, Emmett, why would you bring Bella, the human, into a room full of vampires?" He asked just as they began to stop in front of the dancing forms of Allen and Cassie. "There ya go little girl." He let go of Mackenzie.

Emmett looked at Edward. "There are no humans in here…" He looked up to where they were standing and began to laugh, pointing at Cassie, "And that's not Bella." He laughed. He pointed at Bella and Jasper who had already taken their masks off, giving in to the temptation, and were kissing in the middle of the dance floor. "Bella is the bride… Payback is a bitch huh..bro?" He emphasized the word bro harshly.

_**oO-x-X-x-Oo**_

**A/N: Damien here, no not the one in the story, Nicole and I just used our names, just saying sorry about he cliffie and for those of you whose names are in here, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT WHO YOU ARE PAIRED UP WITH! Okay well We hope you like the chapter and stay put for the next one. **

**Nicole: I am not that happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yep next chapter and I'm glad you all liked Emmett's line on the last one so yep here it is.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Damien- She owns nothing from the twilight, new moon, or eclipse books.**

**Jasper's Pov.**

_**During their first dance.**_

As the song began to slow and fade, Bella's hands had entangled in my hair, fidgeting with the string of my mask. Somehow, I knew what she wanted without reading her emotions. My hands drifted up her back from her waist to the string of her mask. She made a small up and down movement of her head, nodding, before our faces grew closer and the masks fell to the floor giving us a split second until our faces crashed onto each others and we were enveloped in our own world once again in each others kiss. I was going to deepen the kiss but I was cut short by someone rapidly pulling us off of each other.

I spun around swiftly prepared to punch whoever it was for ruining my dance with my wife but when I turned, I only saw Alice looking fairly distraught, ringing her hands. "You married Bella?" She asked in a soft monotone, dead. I just nodded to her silently. She froze for a split second then her head snapped up to meet my eyes. "Why?!" Anger showed in her golden eyes as she began to yell.

"Because I love her." I answered back a lot softer and turned back to Bella but found Edward appearing to be having the same talk with Bella. I walked up behind her as Edward was asking her the same thing, why? "Is there a problem here?" I hissed to Edward.

"No, Jasper. We were just having a little chat." Bella's voice was thick with sarcasm. I grimaced. I could tell that this was more than just a "chat". Bella looked at me with pleading eyes and I looked to Edward.

"Edward, are you done here?" I asked, raising an implying eyebrow. He just smirked at me, like he knew something that I didn't.

"Not even close." I balled my fists up and began to pull my arm back for a punch but I was stopped by two hands, one on my arm and the other resting on my chest. I turned to my arm first and a growl began to grow in my chest at Alice but Bella spoke first. It was her hand on my chest.

"Jasper, I'll handle it." She assured me then turned back to face Edward. "Edward, you left me once and I took you back with open arms then you ruin my wedding. I don't care what you say but I won't let you do it again." She finished and began pulling me with her toward our friends but she was stopped by Edward gripping her arm pretty tightly from what I could see.

"I'm not done with you yet." He growled at her.

I didn't need a second thought, "Well let me finish it for you." I pulled my arm back and let it spring forward as it collided with his jaw. I smirked at him as he stumbled to the floor, rubbing his jaw, glaring.

The room had gone silent but Bella and I didn't mind. We walked straight to our friends, the Kasaguma's as they were talking to their "children." They continued to talk to Damien and Mack (Mackenzie) but soon Parker noticed us and pulled us aside.

"We nearly forgot to give you the presents." Parker murmured. Soon the others joined us, Damien and Mack being teens now. Mack pulled out two vials and same with Damien. Damien's vials were an odd metallic red colored liquid in a jewel shaped vial while Mack's was a metallic green. I took hold of the two green ones while Bella took the others.

"What are these?" Bella murmured examining the odd colored vials. By the look on her face, they probably weren't thinking about what it was, just our faces when we know exactly what they are.

"The Blood Orchid's venom, you could call it." Nicole murmured.

"If I may say, the red one tastes absolutely horrible but it makes you stronger than the other one. Justin, Mackenzie and I usually just drink the white orchid's venom, the green vial, because it's not as bad... Tastes just like dirt." Emelly and her family grimaced at the same time while Nicole, Damien and Parker just laughed.

We just stared at them bewildered. Bella, being the brave one, drank from the red vial. Her face twisted into disgust as she gulped down the fowl liquid. I followed her lead but not taking my chances I drank the "better" tasting one. I vaguely heard the now "matured" Mack speak.

"I feel like we're forgetting to tell them something." She murmured. I was going to stop but I could see Bella drinking still so I did as she was. Soon our vials were empty and we fished with a small hiss.

"That was sickening but I can feel the strength in me growing." I murmured. "Thank you." I said to our friends.

"Well," Parker checked his watch. "We shall be going now, dawn is coming. If you choose this way of feeding we shall be happy to oblige and send you more. Just give us a call." He said as he followed his coven out the doors with the rest of the families.

Soon the room was empty except for The Cullen's and the Denali clan. It was quite uncomfortable and Bella didn't like it so we headed up to our room as Rosalie and the rest of our family kept them occupied. We began packing our things for our honeymoon in a comfortable silence then slipped downstairs but Edward stopped Bella again.

"Where are you going?" He asked quite angrily. She just smiled. "Ask Emmett." Emmett went to be the faithful brother and hid until we got into our car. By the time we were half a mile away I could hear Edward boom. "HONEYMOON?!" Bella and I laughed and sped down the streets to the airport. "To the Caribbean!" Bella shouted as we drove. I could tell by now this was going to be a good vacation.

**oxX-X-Xxo**

**A/N: Sorry for length but I needed to know if you guys wanted a lemon. I would like you to know before hand that I could get in deep trouble for doing so but I am sure I would find a way to keep it hidden. Just tell me in a review and when I think I have enough I will begin typing it up. Well REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well thank you for the reviews guys and all of the great ideas and opinions you openly handed over. This chapter is thanks to alwaysgone. If it wasn't for her you all would still be waiting for the chapter to barely be written because I had no idea how to start and Damien kept distracting me. **

**Disclaimer Damien: She owns nothing recognizable from the twilight series at all.**

**xO OXO Ox**

**Edward's POV**

"HONEYMOON?!" I shouted. He can't be serious right, right?! "Explain honeymoon." I begged, hoping the answer would be something similar to a vacation but I knew I was wrong when Emmett grinned at me.

"What else would you do on your honeymoon?" He winked. "It's Bella's first time." He laughed and stalked off. I was too depressed to go after him.

One whole week I dealt with my blazing imagination. I'd see Bella and I on our honeymoon in bed, then my copper hair would fade to blond and Jasper would be the one hovering over her. It was pure torture and the day before they arrived home, Emmett made it worse.

"I can't believe Ya'll never left the room!" He shouted.

**Bella's Pov**

We arrived at our Villa on the private beach that Jasper had arranged for our honeymoon. A young man, tanned and ok looking for a human had come toward us to assist us but we just shook it off and from his thoughts, it was a good idea. Jasper didn't seem bothered by it in any way at all. I could tell from his face, serene and peaceful. He was on an all time high, as was I.

I began to walk up to the hotel but was swept off my feet by none other than Jasper. "The bags?" I asked as he carried me through the lobby of the hotel. I knew I would've been blushing at the moment if I were still human. He grinned. "I had someone else take it with a cart." I just nodded and in no time, we were in our suite and one of the workers had dropped off our things. I didn't remember bringing that much luggage.

"You know, we won't need that entire luggage. I'm not planning on leaving the room much." He smiled at me, probably knowing what his smile does to me.

"I agree love, but we will need at least one outfit to change in to for our return home." Jasper replied while throwing down the suitcase. I agree with him fully knowing what Emmett would say or do if we had come home in the same clothes we had left in.

He crossed the room grabbed me around the waste and kissed me passionately. Soon, my legs were on his waist, my hands wrapped around his neck as he carried me to the bedroom never breaking our kiss.

His hand slid up from my waist to the back of my neck and one on the lower small of my back. He dipped me slowly onto the bed. Our bodies entangled. We were lost in the throws of passion. We had waited so long for this. He had lost his virtue long ago, but I hadn't.

I was glad I had waited knowing now just what Edward had done. Knowing now that we would not have lasted and I would have given myself to him. I was glad I had held out till marriage.

Lost in the throws of passion I didn't remember when our clothes were discarded. They were spread across the room. I had never felt this loved. He gave all of himself to me. He was totally uninhibited not ashamed to be dominated by love and passion. I would always remember this first of many experiences with Jasper, every moan, every sigh, the electricity that pass through our bodies as we consummated our marriage. The love I felt every time he whispered my name, his breath, his hands, his lips on my body. His  
special gift alone heightened every emotion and feeling. Not like we needed it, but it was an added bonus if you will. When we were both satisfied and complete we agreed to take a shower together.

Had someone told me in the beginning that I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen was going to end up a Cullen? I would have said no doubt. I just had no idea it would be by becoming Jaspers wife. I would have never guess in a million years that Edward and I would have moved apart. I would surely have never guessed that if we were apart that I would ever be able to love another. I never saw it coming Jasper and I. I would have said they were crazy. If, they would have said Jasper would be the one to make me a Cullen. Well maybe by biting me on accident, but surely not in this way.

Jasper sky rocketed my world many times over and brought me back to earth. He grounded me and made me fly. We were on our way out the bedroom for a shower and air. I felt complete with him. I loved him so much. He never hurt me, not that it was likely now. He was still gentle and loving.

Jasper's cell phone rang. It was Emmett. He thought Jasper had answered the phone. "Hey Bro how was it? You know you have to tell. It's called best friend and brother privileges. Come on was it any good? I know she didn't have any experience but she is a female" I heard him holler "OW! Rose that hurt!"

The next thing I know it was Rose on the phone. "Jasper, don't listen to Emmett he's ridiculous. You don't have to tell him anything."

Laughing, I spoke between giggles. "Rose this is Bella. Tell Emmett I'll tend to his prying when I get home and our honey moon was just that, OUR honeymoon. With all the times ya'll have been married I would think by now he would know what happens on honeymoons"

Rose asked "Well, yes I know what happens on honeymoons but how was yours? I mean not like that. I just want to know what the beaches there are like. Is it a nice room? Emmett and I were thinking about going there on our next one. Anyway, I miss ya'll. It is not the same without you two here. Well I won't be suffering Emmett's childish pranks alone for too long. You and Jasper will be here soon enough. Jasper can then occupy him." I thought it was a day or two at the longest we had been there and I was confused at why Rose would see us shortly. Then she said "Bella your flight hasn't been cancelled and should be on time this evening."

I was shocked that we had spent a week making love without once leaving ourroom. We would have to return on vacation to enjoy the beaches here next time. Before hanging up I was finally able to shock Rose "Rose, I am really sorry but I have yet to leave the room. I haven't seen any of the beaches or anything to be exact. We never left our room." She didn't say anything, shocked speechless I guessed. "Rose?"

She finally answered "Yes. I'm here Bella. I can't believe you guys never left the room. Oh my, we are going to have to talk when you get back." She laughed. It then occurred to me that I hadn't found out if the rest of the family would be there when we returned. I could hear Emmett in the back ground screaming "You never left the room. Way to go Jasper! You are the man! I knew you had it in  
you!"

"Rose, Is the family still there?" I asked, Rose knowing right away who I was talking about replied "Bella…."

She was interrupted by an angry Emmett in the background. "IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY, WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I couldn't help but snort and Jasper hearing the yelling, began to laugh."

"Rosalie, what happened?" I asked trying to keep from laughing. "Oh, yeah they're still here and that was just Edward throwing a shoe at- wait a minute that was MY shoe. Bella I'll talk to you when you get home." She shouted into the phone before I heard the familiar dial tone..

I laughed and began to get ready to leave and Jasper smiled at me. "Shall we?" He laughed and held out his hand which I took gratefully as we headed to the airport to our home.

**Sorry about length and such…..new chapter hopefully coming soon and thanks again to alwaysgone for the help.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I loved the reaction you guys gave to the last chapter but you should thank alwaysgone for writing a majority of it…**

**To **Asainwannabe13:**You're thinking ahead of me! Yes, you guessed right! Just don't tell anyone or you will ruin Damien and I's surprise.! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters that you see.**

**o-x-O-X-O-x-o**

**Jasper's Pov. **

I was all smiles on the plane ride home. Bella had given me what I wanted and she thanked me for our great weekend even though it was I who should be thanking her. I turned to her and caught her gaze which was pointed toward me.

"We're almost home." She murmured seductively. I nodded eagerly. At the moment, all I wanted to do was go to the room with Bella and just lay down with her and listen to her soft unneeded breaths. No mater how corny that sounds. I began to drift off to my imagination until a voice interrupted. I sighed and wiped my face with my hand.

"Passengers please be seated and buckle your seat-belts. We are landing." A woman who sounded annoyed announced over the intercom. It was the same woman whom I had turned down earlier in the flight while Bella was in the bathroom to "freshen up." It was quite funny to me how even if I had a particularly shiny and not-so-ignorable wedding ring on my finger, woman had the nerve to come and force themselves onto me.

_"Can I get you anything?" I think there was a double meaning to her words as she leaned over me trying to draw my attention to her unbuttoned shirt. It wasn't like that five minutes ago….. "No thanks… I'm just waiting for my wife to come out of the bathroom. We're just coming home from our honeymoon." I smiled as I saw Bella walking toward us over her shoulder. The womans face fell as she turned to see a very attractive Bella walking down the aisles shaking her hips seductively. The men on the plane had lust just running from them and it was not helping. The attendant turned to me and forced a smile before her face changed when she thought I wasn't looking. _

Her face was priceless….Which was why I slyly took a picture with my phone and sent it to Emmett. I smiled as the woman ranted on not knowing the intercom was still on.

We were met by Emmett and Rosalie at the overflowing airport. Emmett was smiling mischievously and Rosalie was just grinning wildly. They probably had some talking to do. Emmett, seeing my goofy grin ran up to me as Rosalie took hold of Bella and ran off toward our transportation.

"Soo, how was it?!" Emmett yelled causing many humans to stare in confusion. How embarrassing; how could he ask me that here, of all places?!

"I'll tell you when we're home… " I growled and grabbed him by the shirt to drag him to the car.

**Bella's Pov.**

We all piled into Emmett's jeep from the airport. Rosalie was trying to calm me down and so was Jasper but knowing that Edward was still there was just messing with my nerves. My stomach was feeling uneasy too. The whole ride home, I was silent while they chattered on about the honeymoon and such. Once in a while Jasper would stop to ask me if I was ok and I would just nod.

When we finally got home it was another story. My stomach was churning and it was definitely not a good feeling. I just wanted to go to my room and lay down whether or not I could sleep. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently. There were a lot of noises drifting from the house. Video games noises were one. Maybe Eleazar was playing. Some shrieking was heard and a little bit of yelling before the door was finally opened.

"Oh. It's you. I thought I smelled something foul." Julie hissed with a menacing smile. I just glared at her. She had no right. She's lucky I didn't have the energy to punch her.

"Oh shut it Julie before I kick you out of our house!" Cassie yelled from somewhere in the house. I grinned as Julie scowled and headed back upstairs to go do whatever she was doing when we got here. Hopefully, she leaves soon.

I had no energy to deal with the welcoming committee at the moment so I immediately ran up to our room and collapsed onto the bed… then I think I actually fell asleep.

**Jasper's Pov.**

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked when he greeted us at the door. I could tell he was really upset and from everyone's minds, he knew what Bella and I had been doing the past week… I for one, didn't regret a thing. I smiled.

"She just ran upstairs; I'll go get her now." I waved him off and headed up the stairs as Emmett happily unloaded all of our bags. I knocked on our bedroom door but no answer came from inside so I walked in to find Bella on our bed, eyes closed….

"CARLISLE!!!!" I shouted immediately and rushed to Bella's side.

**Yeah…It's short. Sorry 'bout that…One question: would you rather wait a while for a new chapter and not knowing why or having me getting your hopes up by posting a full A/N chapter just telling you why it's gone and when the next chapter should be up?**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Well first off thanks for the great reviews

**A/N: Well first off thanks for the great reviews. I'm sorry about the long wait but I had some writers block for a moment and I didn't feel that there was a need to put up an AN chapter and crush your hopes. I WILL be ending this story soon because this other Idea I've had has just been egging me to start it. So, without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer Damien: My "mother" Nicole owns nothing. (If you don't understand go back a few chapters)**

**xX-O-Xx**

Exactly three weeks had passed since Jasper and Bella arrived home from their romantic honeymoon getaway. Everyone was worried about Bella who had fallen asleep upon arriving home. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie each took turns watching over sleeping beauty although Edward and Jasper never really left the room. Julie spent her days attempting to cause trouble even though she always ended up screaming her lungs out about how Cassie changed her hair color . . . again. Eleazar and Carmen spent their time in their room doing, who knows what. When Emmett wasn't upstairs comforting Rosalie, he was downstairs, like Allen, laughing at Julie. Everyone else tended to stay in their rooms like, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Alice, Johnny and Brock.

"Everything seems fine to me other than the fact that she's sleeping but I guess we'll just have to wait." Carlisle said solemnly the first night when he checked over Bella's sleeping form. It was the night Jasper found his love unconscious on their bed.

So he waited. Every morning, Bella awoke and claimed it was silent, even in her friends' minds. She got nothing, just silence. This happened only in mornings also. It was if it were a sickness that would show in the mornings then disappear altogether by the time mid-day came along.

After three months of the pestering sickness, Bella got fed up, running to her room, and slamming the door. She stayed in there for hours not letting anyone in. Well, until Alice knocked.

"Bella, can we talk?" Alice asked slowly as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her softly. Bella merely nodded as she clutched her pillow to her chest. Bella didn't know why she let Alice in. It was maybe an impulse decision. "How are you?"

"Alice, what is wrong with me?" Bella cried. She threw her pillow to the floor. "Why can't I just be normal and invisible like I was born to be." Bella complained and leaned back onto her large and unneeded bed.

"Bella, you are no where near normal. Just like Edward said, you don't see yourself very clearly." Alice said tenderly, sitting next to Bella. She smiled but she didn't know if that was helping. They weren't exactly on speaking terms right now.

"Ugh, Alice don't remind me of Edward. I've already had enough heartache lately." Bella sighed. She couldn't stop the images of Edward and Julie together from creeping into her mind.

"I've had my own share of heartache." Alice mumbled. She shifted her eyes around not wanting to make eye contact with Bella. Bella would probably be angry that she still loved Jasper. But how could she stop loving him? He was simply amazing...and not hers any longer.

"Oh Alice, I didn't mean, I feel so selfish . . . Wait! I shouldn't feel selfish. You cheated on him! I have every right to be with him!" Bella sighed then screamed. She was so unbelievably confused and felt absurd. She was talking to herself and apologizing. She did nothing wrong. Alice was the one who has some explaining to do. Not that Bella would give her the time of day.

"Bella you don't know anything! It was not my fault!" Alice growled. She knew starting this fight was stupid. She knew full well that it was really was her fault. She shouldn't have let this happen.

"Oh yes Alice! I'm sure you were just making out with Johnny by accident!" Bella growled back angrily. It felt good to finally release her thoughts.

"Again Bella I tell you, you know nothing!" Alice hissed. Bella wasn't going to listen. At that moment Bella was paying attention to something much more important but continued to yell.

"I know more than you think! I know you and Edward weren't happy with what you had! So you went and left me for that . . . thing! After all those things he said to me! I should have stayed with Jacob!" Bella cried out. Alice's expression wasn't so hard anymore. Bella had already been throw more pain then anyone she knows. She shouldn't have to go through this too.

"Bella I have a feeling we're not talking about me anymore." Alice said with a small smile and pulled Bella close.

"Alice I'm fine, without this happening I would have never fallen in love with Jasper." Bella said smiling with all the happiness she could muster which wasn't a lot. She looked at Alice measuring her expression. Bella knew Alice still loved Jasper. But who wouldn't love him?

"You're right. You and Jazz are great together." Alice smiled, but Bella could see the pain behind the smile. It nearly crushed her inside to see her friend like this but she wouldn't do anything to put it back to the way it was. It was too late to change anything now.

"Alice you should give Johnny a chance. You guys might be great together. And . . . Edward should give Julie a chance." Bella said hoping to encourage Alice to move on. She was pleased when Alice smiled warmly.

"You're right. We should." Alice was glad Bella was trying to be her friend, and help her move on. "I'm going to go talk to Edward."

"Ok Alice. I love you, remember that. I love you and you are still my sister." Bella said ..

"I love you too, sis!" Alice shrieked and pulled Bella into a tight hug. Alice kissed her on the cheek and danced out of the room. Bella sighed, it was good to have Alice back again.

**Alice POV:**

I danced out of the room happily. It's great to have Bella back! Even though she was married to the love of my life, I still loved her. She was right anyway. I should give Johnny a chance; Edward should give Julie one too. I didn't know how to tell him to give Julie a chance. But if I told him it's what Bella wants he might do it, might. I bounded down the hallway toward Edward's bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door and rocked on my heels.

I blocked my mind so he would open the door. This would be much easier if he didn't see it coming. Somehow I think it will be more convincing if I say it out loud.

He opened the door and I could tell he was curious. He had that stupid, annoying, puzzled look on his face. I smiled sweetly and pranced into his room. I jumped lightly on the bed and made myself comfortable. I crossed my hands in my lap and put on a very serious face. All of this seemed to annoy him.

"Get out." He growled. What got up his butt? He growled. Oops.

"Edward," I began "I have something to tell you." His eyes widened and I saw him sneaking looks at the door. Is he dumb? Duh I know what your planning. I can see the future!!

"Edward we need to give Johnny and Julie a chance!" I spluttered nervously. His eyes were murderous.

"What!? Alice what are you talking about?!" Edward shouted. He was evidently confused. I know we wanted to have our loves back but it just wasn't going to happen...

"Edward we need to move on. We should give Julie and Johnny a chance." I said calmly. The calmer I did this the better. Right?

"Alice . . . I-I I can't . . . " Edward sobbed. Oh goodness, now he's going to cry.

"It's what Bella wants . . . " I whispered so quietly even he couldn't hear me.

"What Alice?" Edward said, pain shooting through his features, but quickly he was back in his calm facade.

"It's what Bella wants . . . " I said loud enough that a human would hear me loud and clear. This time he didn't hide his pain. It was colored and plastered across his features. I took a deep intake of breath. Please let this work! Please, please, please!

"If that's what she wants." Edward sighed. And that was it, the final decision.

The next day we had said our goodbyes and Edward, Johnny, Julie, and I were out of the house. Out to give each other equal chances. For me and Edward out to live a life of hidden pain and heartache.

**Bella POV:**

Alice was gone and I would miss her. She was my sister, my best friend, and my personnel stylist. But if this is what she needed to do to move on I would let her go.

My sleeping continued and I still couldn't hear in the mornings. I could see Jasper was worried, and he wasn't controlling himself so I could feel it. The whole house could feel it. The house was a barren and dreary place to be.

Carlisle still couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. But one day we were all sitting in the living room watching Tv when I felt the oddest thing. It felt like someone had poked me, from the _inside_ of my stomach. It wasn't very hard but it still had a good amount of strength to it. A kick maybe?

"Carlisle! Esme! Jasper!" I shreiked. I explained to them what had happened and Carlisle looked dumbstruck. Esme was the one who had a knowing look on her face. Jasper was looking around like a dog who had smelled something odd.

"Is there someone else in here?" He asked. I looked around and only saw Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Tanya. "No... Why?"

He raised an eyebrow, "..someone else's emotions...I'm feeling them from in here but I don't see anyone else." Just then, the doorbell rang and Tanya dashed to the door.

"Nicole! Parker!" She shrieked. The Kasagumas were here! They smiled at me when the walked in and said hello to everyone. I ran to them and gave them both a hug.

"Where are the others?" Tanya asked from the doorway.

"No, just Nicole and I. The others stayed behind because we are only here for specific reasons." What reasons? I gulped, did something happen to Damien? Or anyone else? What about Alice? Did something happen to her?

"What kind of reasons." Jasper says appearing at the door. He wrapped his arm around me and I gave him a smile, which I hope was reassuring.

"Has anyone experienced any strange symptoms? Perhaps sleep, loss of hearing?"Parker asked.

"Bella!" Everyone gasped, they had all appeared at the door now.

"That's what we thought." Nicole said smiling. "We can explain Bella's strange symptoms."

"Ok." I croaked and we all sat in the living room.

"Bella you are . . . " Parker began.

**Hahaha! Cliffy! Ok this is Cassie or Cassie Bella as you may know me. But I helped my best buddy Nicole write this and I had a lot of fun with it. I really wanted to write an AN. I don't know why but I did. Everyone go give Nicole some reviews!! She deserves them.**

**Cassie and Nicole!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all of the great reviews and thank you for reading my story. I hate to say it but this story will soon come to its end. **

**P.S: I am SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I took FOREVER! I had to move into our brand new house that my parents just purchased in the "high-end" part of Vegas. I feel like a freaking Cullen. But Yes, Sorry again! I had so much to do and I have a surprise for you all…**

**New story maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ugly shorts and ripped t-shirt I'm wearing. Lol.**

**Jasper**

"Bella you are…" Parker began to explain but his wife cut him off. He seemed to have no problem with this because frankly, he didn't know how to explain it. I could tell from the emotions that were radiating off of his body like heat from a flame. My head snapped to look at his wife.

"Bella," Nicole sighed, putting her hands together and resting her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward on her chair. We had moved from the foyer to the sitting room to make the situation more comfortable but it wasn't working; everyone was tense. I put my arm around Bella's shoulder to comfort her. "We think you are having a reaction from mixing the two plant formulas together. We take all of the blame for this. We should've remembered to warn you." She shook her head in despair. I sighed and ran my free hand down my face in frustration.

"Is there any way we could fix this?" I meant this as an open question to any one in the room but everyone looked dumbstruck. Well not everyone. Carlisle seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. His emotions ping-ponged from guilt back to unsure. It was making me dizzy.

"I don't know." Parker stated and looked at Carlisle. "Have you seen anything that matched her symptoms before?" He asked with the medical tone Carlisle often used when around his many patients or colleagues.

Carlisle merely nodded. He knew something, he just wouldn't tell us. I glared at him, frustrated. "What?" I hissed. This behavior was new to me but at this point I didn't care. All I wanted was for Bella to be back to normal and not have to deal with this sickness nonsense.

Carlisle sighed and looked to Esme, "Does this remind you of anything, dear?" He asked softly. The look on his face portrayed a look of knowing. So she knew too…

My mother nodded, "When I was pregnant long ago, before I jumped off the cliff, I had similar symptoms even though I was human. In the early months of pregnancy I had morning sickness where food came back up every morning I awoke and I always felt full or I craved a certain food. Then when six months rolled along, I felt something put pressure on my stomach from the inside, a kick." She smiled at Bella and me warmly.

"You think…" I couldn't believe it enough to finish. It just couldn't happen to us. I shook my head in disbelief. This was not possible for vampires. How could they be so, so absurd?!

"I am…." Bella continued, her tone mirrored mine, disbelief. Her hand that was grasping onto my forearm tightened but the pain didn't bother me. I was still in shock.

I opened my mouth to say something else but was cut off by a high pitch scream. "Pregnant?! You've got to be kidding me! There's no way she's pregnant and if she is, which I highly doubt it, I'll kill her myself. No one gets to be this lucky this many times in their life!" Rosalie finished with a satisfied grin. Emmett looked confused and I growled furiously, she would never touch her.

"Children could you all go upstairs? We need to talk to the Kasaguma's in private. Bella, could you tell Tanya to come downstairs?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded and stood up then headed to the staircase. _I will be in the bedroom in a minute. _

**Bella**

This was hopeless. Rosalie was ready to murder me; I guarantee she will too. I know I'm pregnant. The signs are all there, I mean I couldn't be happier but the pressure everyone is putting on me isn't helping. I sighed and knocked on Tanya's door.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, she probably heard the conversation.

"Esme and Carlisle need to speak with you downstairs. They're in the sitting room." I didn't give her a chance to answer. This was all too much to handle in one day… I dragged my feet all the way to my room. I could hear thoughts coming from each room; I just didn't bother concentrating enough to decipher them.

Once I finally got to our room I opened the door to see Jasper sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. _I don't know what to do Bella. I just don't understand._ He shook his head and looked up at me. His eyes were rimmed with tears that would never fall. It was heartbreaking. I managed to waddle over to him and sit down. I let my hand rest on his back.

"I don't understand either, my love… Maybe it was fate? Maybe we were meant to have a son or daughter of our own. Don't you think so?" I murmured into his ear, trying to lighten up his mood. My statement, clearly working, brought a smile to his beautiful face.

"He or she would call me Dad…." He murmured, his smile growing every second.

"Yes… They would." I answered. I was going to smile but I heard some disturbing thoughts flow into my mind.

_This is just not fair! __**She**__ gets a child. __**She**__ gets to be happy and what do I get; absolutely nothing. _Rosalie's thoughts cut off then I heard dry sobbing from the next room… I mustered up some power and waddled to our closet, grabbing the last of our potions. I turned to Jasper and showed him the potions, letting him know of my plans through our minds. He nodded and I left to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

I could hear Emmett's comforting whispers flowing from the bedroom when I knocked on their door softly. "Come in." Emmett's deep voice answered. It was the happy joker Emmett I knew…

"I wanted to talk to the both of you but…" I finished through my mind so no one else could hear. _..No one else can know. I want to give you these. _I showed them the two vials; one the memorable metallic green and the other, metallic red. _I'm pregnant and I want you to use them. I don't know what will happen but if you use them the same way we did… You might get the same reaction... Emmett, you will have to drink the green one before you uh… _He grinned slyly for the first time tonight. _Yes that and Rosalie, the red. _

_Why are you giving these to us? _Both their minds spoke. I just smiled at them softly.

_Because you are my friends, my family. I don't think I should have all the luck. _I laughed. Emmett was already drinking his down. He grimaced in distaste but quickly covered it with a wide grin. He looked over at Rosalie. She just nodded and drank down every single drop before crushing the glass and dropping it to the floor. I laughed and left them alone, making sure to shut the door.

"You do know what you have just done right?" Jasper asked in an oddly husky voice when I walked in… I pondered it for a short while before it hit me… My eyes widened; their emotions!

"I am so sorry! I forgot about-" His lips interrupted my sentence in a flash and soon we were in a tangled mess on our bed, just as Rosalie and Emmett probably were next door, figuring from the noises and emotions that were coming from the room. Go figure, My best friends are a bunch of sex fiends.

**Alice**

I gasped after my vision and Johnny looked up at me with a worried face. "Bella. Rosalie. Jasper. Emmett." I stuttered their names. Oh gosh, "Edward is going to kill him!" I nearly shouted but my hand flew to my mouth shortly after.

I looked at Johnny. "I'll explain later. We need to leave. **Now.** Edward heard me and is wondering what I was talking about." I said as I jumped out of bed and rushed to put my clothes back on. Johnny did the same and we both jumped out of the window and raced to my yellow baby.

Soon we were racing down the pavement.

**Edward**

I sighed and let my head droop into my hands. I left without a good bye. She was still my friend and I just ignored her long enough to leave without trying to fix things between us. I only wanted to be friends; I now understood she just wanted to be friends, if anything at all.

"Edward is going to kill him!" I heard Alice half yell. This caught my attention and had me racing out of my room in seconds. I put the fact that I might see something I never wanted to see my sister doing to the side and ran to her room but all I found was the empty mess Johnny and Alice had left. The last thing I heard was pavement shooting from under tires and Alice's mind singing "It's a small world" repeatedly.

She was hiding something and I was going to find out.

**SORRY It's so short! I had to bang my head against the wall to get this down. The next chapter is already started and should be up soon!**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

**A/N: Ok since my internet decided to be difficult, I was able to push out another chapter. Hopefully it isn't as short as the last one… and maybe more interesting...**

Alright, I admit.. I'm an asshole. I just couldn't get any ideas. Feel free to help but I just don't know how to continue. Since I had nothing left.. I'm going to post this because... This is all I have...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my teddy bear, Parker#2, (inside joke)**

**Alice**

"Bella and Rosalie, they're going to have children." I sputtered to Johnny in the food court of the Seattle mall. We had driven for a short period of time thanks to my speedy driving.

"How is that possible?" Johnny asked me calmly as he took my hands in his. He was really helping me to calm down but the question made me think harder about the situation.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I just don't know. I mean, va- we aren't supposed to be able to have children. It's just not possible." I answered… Then I started to think. Was it really possible for… _things_ like us to have children? I'm just not sure.

I continued to talk with Johnny about this at the mall while other's who recognized Bella's name stared… "We should go somewhere else to talk about this…" Johnny muttered as he glared at a few nosey people. I nodded and we stood and left to go somewhere more private to talk about the matter… This was going to be a long night.

**Unknown, well to you guys it's unknown.**

"That was way too many to be going to the same location!" The first boy shouted in exasperation as he paced. They had smelt the vampires about a week ago. A large amount of them, the most they had ever seen. The problem was, they didn't know why.

"Why don't we just go and check it out?" Another asked, more calmly but the oldest looking one just shook his head.

"That was too many for us to handle. We can't take them; we're already down one since… you know." All of the boys nodded sadly, knowing what they were talking about. They now had two problems; they just needed the answers.

Finally, one spoke up; he looked young, about fourteen or fifteen years old. "How many do you think there were?" He asked softly.

"At the least, fifty." The oldest one spoke, never once his voice did it crack. The young boy looked around the room at the rest of them. There were at the least fifteen males in the room and about four or five girls, all of them pretty young. They each had the look of a normal teen to the average person but they were everything but normal.

A female about the age of the oldest male spoke, "What about the Cullens?" She said with a mystifying look plastered on her face. "They might be able to help us. We haven't seen anything this big before. The Cullens were the closest thing to it." Everyone nodded slowly. Maybe this could work.

**Bella**

A few weeks later, my stomach had grown substantially and Rosalie had already begun to fall asleep and feel weird in the mornings. Emmett seemed to be enjoying himself since every time my best friend craved something, he got to go out and get them for her like once she wanted a faun's blood. Not a deer or doe, a faun. It was interesting to watch.

Jasper seemed to be handling it well other than the fact that he began to fall asleep and lose energy. His powers still worked but he was just always tired, as was I. We had told Nicole and Gavin but they didn't have any idea…until… now.

"I think I get it now… Carlisle, do you think you could get your hands on an ultrasound machine?" Gavin asked Carlisle who had joined in the conversation.

"I might, why?" He asked, truly confused.

"We think it might have to do with the baby's gender. Maybe if it is a male, it is pulling energy from his father to survive." Nicole answered.

Carlisle nodded. "I can have it by tomorrow."


	15. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Gah... I feel like I deserved to be kicked in the face. I'm always apologizing to you my readers because frankly, I can't keep up with my own damn story. So here's my problem or dilemma. I know what parts I want in my story. I know how I want it to end. But... I just don't quite know how I want to transition there. I sort of want to do it in a journal type way where it date, then event but I feel like that would be cheating you guys out.

Also, I realize how so damn confusing my story is so I'll take a moment here to give a short overall summary.

Edward & Alice were... mind-controlled by the new-coming vampires who showed up into cheating on Bella & Jasper- post- New Moon.

Jasper&Bella both headed to Denali & start school.

Emmett&Rose eventually get fed up with everyone else at home & go to Denali too.

Bella made a new good looking friend at college...(Allen)

Emmett changed Bella & Edward was told that Bella had died.

Bella bites Allen because he showed up at her house after she finished her change.

He looks like a carbon copy of Jasper.

He mated with a girl they rescued in China about two years later. She in turn looks like Bella.(Cassie)

Allen&Cassie are both in the wedding & end up confusing Everyone who wasn't in on the joke.

At the wedding Edward finds out Bella was changed.

Bella gets pregnant

&...soon you'll know the rest.

Well... I feel I owe you readers _something_ for my absence so here's a little bit of the epilogue....

* * *

The smell here was repulsive but we had finally gathered enough power to find out why so many of them had gathered last year. I turned my head to face Sam & he nodded. It was time to move. I took a few steps closer & spotted two children sitting on the lawn. It was a bit odd since it was cold & they were wearing summer clothes in Alaska & they were a mere few feet away from a large group of vampires. As the pack inched closer the kids lifted their noses to the air & sniffed. The boy stood & ran directly into the house. _No one move._ Sam's voice rang in my head. Soon the little boy came out with a beautiful brunette. His hand was attached to her shirt as he tugged her out the door & pointed in our direction. Shit. "Mommy it's a DOGGY!!!!" He squealed & her head snapped up to look me in the eye. "Jacob?" She whispered.

_Bella?_


	16. Another Authors Note SORRY!

**Authors Note:**

_Ok I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in like years but_

_life has taken a hold of me by the throat._

_Reading over this story just let me know that I DO have great ideas_

_but at the time, I pretty much sucked at getting it through to my audience._

_For that I apologize as well._

_I know better than to delete this story and I know a good few of you would attack_

_me with assorted weapons of the like if I did._

_So, as a heads up, I'm re-writing this story._

_With help from my always helpful and caring best friend Hailey._

_I wont be updating often either because, the computer has been left in my parents bedroom,_

_therefore: limited comp time._

_Im only able to reply to your pms and reviews via my blackberry. _

_As soon as I finish finding myself and getting those chapters nailed out..._

_you'll have a great day when I've updated five chapters in one day ;)_

_This story is going to get longer and happier. Trust me. _

_Well I'll see you guys soon and I hope you havent left me just yet._

_Have hope and I'll see you soon._

_PS: as for ADD, thats on hiatus.  
_


End file.
